My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic
by Lady Eldaelen
Summary: Three weeks after Buu, more troubles arise for the Z fighters - Gohan in particular. Is physical strength enough to win the battle? Completed!
1. Part 0: A Word from Lady Eldaelen

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 0: The Incoherent Thought Processes of Lady El'

****

You can call this a prologue, background info, whatever you want. It's just my introduction to the story. Sorry about the lack of name; I haven't found a fitting title yet. Hopefully my unoriginality will end there. I am actually surprised I came up with names for all the chapters. 

Gohan, by far, is my favorite DBZ character. And, like many others out there, I twitch at how his character changed between Cell and Buu. Thus, the inadvertent quest of my Gohan-related stories has been to try to shed some insight to his misunderstood life. I shouldn't necessarily say his life is misunderstood, just misrepresented.  

One of the things that irritates me the most is reading a great story in progress, only to have to wait for the ending without knowing when it will be updated again. Whether or not my story will be considered great by anyone is beyond me… but by the time I start posting, the majority - if not all - of this story will be finished. Therefore, I promise to post a new part at least once a week. I'm not asking for reviews… but they may help speed things along. I hate keeping secrets (but I have, do, and will), so if there's interest, I might just have to post more often… 

**Pre-uploaded update: as I got towards the end of writing, I found myself taking the story farther than I originally planned. Depending on how much farther, the story might become stories. Only time will tell…**

Where the idea for this story came from is a mystery to me, but then again, many things still are. Like pocket lint. Where does it come from and what is its purpose? Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  

On to the story…

It has been three weeks since the defeat of Buu. The Z fighters, along with the rest of the earth's population, have begun to put their lives back together once more. But no matter how hard they try, things are not exactly the way they once were. Nor will they remain the same for long…


	2. Part 1: It Starts

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 1: It Starts

**** 

"You want me to do what?"

"Just spar with him. Test his limits a little. Be yourself."

"I don't know what it is going to accomplish, Kakarott. Gohan has not trained properly in years."

"I know. He told me everything already."

Surprised, Vegeta glanced at his spiky haired adversary. It was not like the brat to open up so easily. Then again, it was his father. No one could keep secrets around that fool. 

"But there's something else, Vegeta. Something's bothering him."

"Would it be that brat of Hercule's?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"No-Well… that's another issue. Gohan's… different. He's changed."

"Seven years will do that to a person."

Since it was Goku, Vegeta's sarcasm missed its mark, but it did make him anxious. Goku practically bounced around the little prince, trying earnestly to get his point across. One cold stare at Kakarott later and Vegeta realized how much he did not miss having the younger Saiyan around. 

"Yes, I know. But Gohan's not even the same he was the day we fought Buu."

"None of us are the same since that day, Kakarott."

Since it was Vegeta, he toyed with his prey's fragile comprehension as long as possible. He suddenly realized how much he _did miss having the younger Saiyan around. _

"You know what I mean, Vegeta."

"Oh, do I? You come back to life. You save the world. Again. And now you want me to spar with your son. The same son who stopped sparring with me five years ago, by the way. You will not tell me why. But since you are the great Kakarott, I should just roll over and comply."

Goku paused as he sorted through Vegeta's tirade. His hand reached up behind his head, nervously grabbing the hair on the back of his neck. Goku closed his eyes and let out a little laugh. 

"Well, yeah… Not because it's me, though. But because it's _me. And you know I wouldn't ask you for help if it wasn't important."_

Hearing the urgency in his voice, Vegeta glanced up once more at Goku. The taller Saiyan had his eyes locked on him. His honest, desperate expression was all Vegeta needed to see. 

Sometimes Vegeta did not know whether to pity Kakarott for being so dense, or kick him in the head to try to knock some sense into the thick skull surrounding the abnormally tiny amount of grey matter it covered. Falling back into a habit he had not used in seven years, Vegeta rolled his head and sighed, resigned once more. 

"All right. I'll spar with him."

"Great! Thanks, Vegeta."

"Just exactly how far do you want his limits tested?"

"I don't know. We'll see when the time comes."

****

Gohan slept fitfully. He wasn't dreaming, per say. At least not the vivid dreams he used to have as a kid. 

Training he received from Vegeta and Piccolo years ago had paid off. He no longer suffered from recurring nightmares. Lately, however, something much more elusive was affecting him. 

And not even constant instruction and exercises could have prepared him for what was about to happen. 

****

Goku watched his older son sleep. He used to do it all the time, when they trained together. It was the only time he could ever truly read his son. 

Gohan had never been easy for him to understand. Since he had the uncanny ability to read practically anyone he met in a matter of minutes, this had always been a source of irritation for Goku. 

And there was very little that frustrated Goku at all. 

He was proud of his older son, there was no denying that. Gohan was smarter than he could ever be. He had taken orders from Chi Chi and himself -no questions asked- forever. He had courageously shouldered life's responsibilities prematurely and looked for nothing more than approval. Goku often wondered where his son's abilities came from.  

For years, Goku had tried to figure out if it was because he took after himself or because he was so much like Chi Chi. After seeing Goten, he decided it was the latter. 

Goku marveled at how much his younger son resembled himself. Appearances aside, Goten's mannerism and even personality mirrored his dad. After observing his son for a while, Goku remarked at how transparent Goten seemed to be. Chi Chi had laughed and retorted that Goten wasn't the only one who was like that. It was only then that Goku realized how open he actually was with his own feelings. 

Gohan had always taken more after his mother. He was full of emotion, but rarely expressed more than the tip of the iceberg. Goku already knew that the more passion and heart his son put forth, the stronger he got; his strength, like Chi Chi's was intimately linked with his feelings. Goku had the frying pan marks to prove it. 

But right now, Goku wished there was more of himself in his son. At least then he could understand what was going on with him. 

****

Gohan woke to see his father leaning against his doorframe. It still boggled his mind that his dad was actually alive. 

The past three weeks had been a challenge for everyone. For all the good they remembered of him, neither he nor his mom remembered how Goku could snore if he slept on his back for too long. His mom had to readjust her cooking quantities; Goten had to adjust period. 

And Gohan had waited for the day his dad asked about the last seven years. He could still hear his dad's eager questioning from the first time they really caught up. Why did he stop training? When did he want to spar again? 

A small part of Gohan feared rejection and disownment. Even though he knew his dad would understand, Gohan had been petrified about discussing his past. What kind of Saiyan refuses to fight, anyway?

Seeing his dad's face, Gohan knew today was the day. They had already spent many hours talking, catching up. He thought he was prepared to spar when Goku opened his mouth and shattered Gohan's built up resolve. 

"I want you to spar with Vegeta today."

Surprised to say the least, Gohan could only nod. Goku turned and left, leaving his son to get ready. 

Gohan wondered exactly what his dad had planned. He got out of bed and stretched, loosening muscles that had been tense for three weeks. Heading for the shower, dread filled his stomach. He suddenly lost his appetite. 

****

Goten had been playing in his own room when his dad spoke to Gohan. Being right next door to his brother, he couldn't help but overhear. If he hadn't been waiting for breakfast, he would have gone over to his best friend's house right then. 

_Ooo, a fight with Trunks' dad! This is going to be great! Wait till I tell Trunks!_

****

Trunks waited patiently - as patiently as a young, famished demi-Saiyan could - for his grandma to finish making breakfast. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he glanced over at the nearby staircase. 

Moments later, Bulma and Vegeta stormed down, absorbed in a heated debate. To Trunks' surprise, they weren't discussing himself… or each other.

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea, Vegeta?"

"Not particularly. But I am interested in what Kakarott is trying to do."

"I mean, Gohan is a nice kid and all, but I'd hate to see him -or you- get hurt."

Vegeta smirked. 

"I'll go easy on him."

Keeping his mouth shut, Trunks lit up with excitement. If he wasn't so hungry, he would have gone straight to his best friend's at that moment.

_Ooo, a fight with Goten's brother! This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to tell Goten!_

****

Gohan toweled off slowly, his mind on other things. His shower had managed to calm his nerves, but there was still something… off. He had been trying unsuccessfully to put his finger on the problem for three weeks. Ever since Buu was defeated.  

It had started with a little tug, like a conscious warning to not to do something stupid. Over time, it grew to an unsettling feeling, constantly making Gohan's stomach flip flop and disrupting his concentration just enough to be annoying. 

At first, he figured it was just because of the fight with Buu. But he had been healed by Kibito, and he'd given himself plenty of extra time to recover. 

Then he thought it was because he was now 'Mystic' and being Mystic naturally felt this way. But instead of getting comfortable with his new Mystic self, the odd feeling was getting stronger. 

He wondered if it was his feelings for Videl… but he'd had those before the World Tournament. And although they made him feel weird, they definitely were feelings he wanted to keep around. 

As he wrapped the towel around his lower half, his hand brushed against his side. A surprisingly sharp pain took his breath away. It was gone in an instant, and for a moment, Gohan wasn't sure if he had really felt anything. 

He gently traced a scar just above his navel where his hand had touched. It was not large, and he didn't think anyone else had seen it yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to. It still freaked him out and he'd lived with it for three weeks. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Gohan watched as his finger drew a perfectly shaped Majin 'M'.

************************************************************************


	3. Part 2: The Big Fight

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 2: The Big Fight

****

Piccolo was meditating quietly over a waterfall when Goku appeared in front of him. Sensing the immediate presence of his ki, the green giant blinked opened one eye. 

"Hiya, Piccolo!"

"What is it, Goku?"

"What are you doing today?"

"What do you have planned?"

****

Goku quietly watched the two fighters before him. Gohan stood in a tight defensive stance, eying a relatively relaxed Vegeta. Neither moved. 

Barely visible to even Saiyan eyes, another figure focused on the two. Piccolo stood on a rocky cliff, surveying the standoff. Under each arm was a struggling demi-Saiyan.

"Trunks, Goten, I'm warning you!"

As was usually the case, Trunks spoke for both kids. His slightly gravelly still-youthfully high-pitched voice uncannily resembled his father own rough tone. 

"But we want to watch the fight!"

Under different circumstances, Piccolo might have taken pleasure out of picturing the mighty prince as a spoiled brat child. Unfortunately, Trunks' whining only annoyed him more than the present situation already did. Piccolo glared at each boy and they slowly stopped trying to get free. His grip, however, did not lessen. He knew better than to let his guard down around the two terrors. 

"Goku doesn't want you over there."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me so. Why do you think I'm holding you here?"

_Why, oh why did I tell Goku I would keep an eye on these two? I train them for two hours to prevent the end of the world, and now I am their on-call babysitter!_

"Mr. Piccolo, why doesn't my dad want me and Trunks to watch?"

Turning to look at the source of polite questioning, Piccolo frowned as his eyes rested on Goten. Despite the intense scrutiny, the unfazed Son waited patiently for an answer. The innocent face before him reminded Piccolo of Gohan. Suddenly he understood what Goku was doing.

"He's trying to help your brother."

Puzzled, Goten nodded but kept quiet. He didn't understand most of the stuff adults said anyways, but if there was something wrong with Gohan, he wasn't going to get in the way. Trunks accepted his friend's reaction and also settled down. 

Piccolo just hoped it was going to work. 

****

Vegeta wasted no time on his unwilling victim. Gohan hesitated to fight back; instead he just blocked the flurry of attacks barraging him. 

Goku wished Vegeta would start stepping up a little. He hoped to get Gohan to vent some of whatever had been affecting him lately. He had figured out long ago that his son regularly suppressed his emotions and if they stayed bottled up for too long, bad things tended to happened. 

He also knew that he could no longer keep an unbiased edge over his son, which is why he needed Vegeta's help. In light of their hours of talking, Goku couldn't help but notice how often his son mentioned Vegeta's name while narrating seven years of his life. 

Despite the brief wish that he could have been there too, Goku was glad that they had developed a relationship; Gohan and Vegeta were so totally different, they could only be good for each other. Goku guessed that the Saiyan prince was the only one in this dimension who could simultaneously push all the right buttons, spar, and match wit with his son. 

Goku sent Vegeta another silent plea to hurry. If his plan was going to amount to anything, Gohan was going to have to get worked up a lot more. And soon. 

****

Elsewhere, in another dimension, two figures focused on a distant planet. The taller one was rather concerned. He paced anxiously around the smaller being who was equally worried, but chose not to show it. 

"What is going on down there, Elder Kai?"

The elder's pale purple face was drawn in a tight scowl.

"I'm not entirely sure, young one. But things are about to get ugly on Earth… again. Better prepare some rooms."

****

Gohan turned warily, keeping Vegeta in his sights at all times. The older Saiyan mocked his sparring partner as he circled around him. 

"Come on, now. At least give me some sort of challenge. I have not had a good beating in three weeks! I know you are capable of that much, anyways."

"This isn't going to work, Dad. Vegeta. You can't force me into this, I vowed five years ago-"

"Oh yeah? What about the World Tournament, Gohan? Did you or did you not enter the contest on your own free will?"

"I didn't want to! Videl-"

"Videl! That pitiful excuse of a human! And a girl nonetheless. You know, for a while I thought you were actually going to turn out better than your father. Honestly, how can you blame some worthless female for telling you what to do?"

Gohan grimaced silently, infuriated at the fighter before him. He had long ago learned to ignore Vegeta's insults about himself, and even some about his dad. But even the arrogant prince knew not to talk lightly about Gohan's mom or brother. 

_And now he has the nerve to bring Videl into it. _

Goku felt his son's power rise. It shot past his usual Super Saiyan plateau, yet he remained untransformed. Gohan's Mystic training had set his base level so high, Goku wondered if he could even reach Super Saiyan anymore. 

"Oh wait! I know why you have let some weak human walk all over you. Yes, of course, how could I forget? You are bonding with her!"

Gohan's eyes momentarily flashed deep green. Vegeta took notice and smiled. 

_Perfect. Kakarott, I hope this is close enough to the edge for your liking._

Vegeta's unspoken words echoed in his mind. Surprisingly, Goku's voice answered back. 

_Just watch yourself, Vegeta. I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Get out of my head Kakarott. I can take care of myself._

Vegeta attacked again and the two sparred with renewed energy. Gohan matched Vegeta blow for blow, his earlier hesitations tossed aside. 

"That's more like it. For a minute I thought you had gotten softer than your old man."

Controlling his irritation, Gohan forced himself to relax. His power level dropped slightly but he still easily kept up with the Saiyan prince. 

"You're older than he his, Vegeta. And I'm not doing this anymore."

Gohan swiftly sidestepped a punch to his face and roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the head. The force knocked them both back a few yards. Gohan turned away as Vegeta touched the back of his head gingerly. 

_The brat actually made me see stars! That is it, Kakarott, this is personal now._

"I am not done with you yet! Are you too afraid to get into a real fight? You have let yourself go, forgotten the thrill."

Vegeta paused, watching Gohan tense up. He bit his lip before delivering the final insult. He had stopped using it; in the past, Gohan just got too upset for him to handle alone. 

_Even when I still had the height advantage. _

Silently pondering his own stupidity, Vegeta braced himself for the impact he knew would come.

"Or are you just afraid to fight in front of Kakarott? You wouldn't want another mistake on your hands. I mean, he has only been back three weeks. What would your mother s-"

Before he could finish the word, Gohan had pinned the prince to the ground. His arm was pressed tightly over Vegeta's throat. Gohan glared at him before pushing down harder. His voice was dangerously low… and very threatening. 

"I said I am not doing this anymore. You're right. I don't want another mistake on my hands."

Gohan released his grip on Vegeta before walking away. Surprised he did not get a thorough beating, Vegeta didn't know quite what to do. He wished he and the Namek hadn't trained Gohan so well. It would be exponentially easier if he just lost a little control. 

_Well, when all else fails, just vent your frustration._

Vegeta took his own advice and gave the whole mess one last chance. He rushed Gohan and delivered a kick deep to his side. 

****

At the lookout, Mr. Popo hurried over to a fallen Dende. He was watering the flowers when he saw the young Kami suddenly collapse. Helping him to his feet, Mr. Popo was disturbed to find his master weeping uncontrollably. He could do nothing but support him and listen to his incoherent mumbles. 

Dende couldn't stop his tears as he surveyed Goku and the others below. 

_No, Gohan, don't give in. You can fight it, you _must_ fight it. You can beat it, Gohan…_

****

Gohan couldn't hear Dende's silent pleas. Vegeta's kick had connected directly over the scar he had examined earlier. The source of his problems for three weeks. 

The initial impact should have knocked Gohan out; the pain was so intense, his whole body froze in shock. Before he could give in to the blessed mercy of unconsciousness, something happened. 

It was as if a switch had been pulled. The pain lasted only a moment before it changed. Gohan found himself actually enjoying his discomfort. Instead of hurting, he started feeling really good. He welcomed the high that came from that one kick. And he wanted more. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

****

Unaware of his split-second change, Vegeta continued to use Gohan as his personal punching bag. Several perfectly placed combinations later, Vegeta tossed Gohan up in the air. He faded out and appeared just at the apex of the trajectory. Hands held high overhead, Vegeta brought them down on Gohan's side. 

****

The explosion knocked Vegeta back to where Goku stood. The two stared at the sight before them. A mini tornado of displaced air flew up around Gohan as his ki skyrocketed. The ground fifty feet below him disappeared and a crater grew as his energy burned away everything around him. 

****

From their distant observation cliff, Piccolo was knocked backwards as the airwave hit him. The two boys were nearly ripped out of his grasp. 

****

Dende cried out as he sensed the turmoil in Gohan. For the first time since he became a Guardian, he didn't know what else to do.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _Like a good little updater, I was just going to post one part at a time… but then I realized I left something hanging. Oh well, there's an even worse cliff in store. _

_The next part begins the real meat and potatoes of the story and some of the reason for the non-G rating. These first few parts were just overpriced appetizers. Don't think this double-part-posting will become habit though, with school starting soon, I need this story to last so my grades do too. _

_Enjoy._

_~ Lady El_


	4. Part 3: The Plot Thickens

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 3: The Plot Thickens

**** 

Pain. Indescribable agony. More than he could handle. 

Just when he thought the end was near, Gohan awakened. Everything came into focus. An overwhelming amount of energy coursed through his body yet he was in total control. He saw his potential for the first time. And, for the first time, he wanted it all. 

The pain soon disappeared and left Gohan feeling empty. Feelings he had never felt so strongly before flooded his soul but they did not scare him. They were strangely familiar and comforting. 

Rage, hate, vengeance. 

Evil. 

With one final scream, Gohan gave into the burning desire and embraced his new self.  

****

Goku watched as a white-hot ki flame engulfed his oldest son. As the energy surge passed, he gasped at the creature left standing.

Before even he could sense the movement, the new Gohan had kicked Vegeta a football field's length away. He stood next to his father and slowly turned to face him. Gohan's golden hair waved in the breeze of his own power. His once large, dark, innocent eyes were now narrow, hardened, emerald lumps of evil. Pure evil. 

He couldn't move. His blood ran cold as he stared into the eyes of his son. Goku choked back a sob. He wanted to embrace his son and go home like they did after every sparring match. But he knew that his Gohan was no longer there.

_Those eyes. Those are not my son's! What has happened to you, Gohan? Those eyes. Just like Vegeta's… his Majin eyes._

Gohan took off after the prince he had kicked. He was soon mopping the floor with Vegeta, trying out his newfound abilities. He felt alive. More alive than he had ever felt before. His power was simply awesome. He knew not even his dad had a chance at beating him. And he could have cared less. 

That was the most exhilarating sensation. Freedom. He didn't feel pain. He didn't feel guilt. Or regret. All he felt was the rush as he broke Vegeta bit by bit. 

The Saiyan prince put up a good fight. A fruitless fight nonetheless, but Vegeta did try. But what was once a pretty even spar now was just plain unfair. Goku tried one time to intervene, but a well-placed backhand to his throat sent him gasping for air and out of the way. 

****

Piccolo couldn't believe what was happening. He was too far away to see the Majin resemblance in Gohan's eyes. But he could feel the darkness that now filled Gohan's awesome presence. 

Goten remained motionless, tucked neatly under Piccolo's arm. His brother was moving too fast for him to see well, but he sensed that something was definitely going wrong with the spar. 

Trunks, on the other hand, had started struggling again as soon as Gohan sent Vegeta flying across the rocky terrain. Despite the fact that Vegeta rarely talked directly to him and hardly spent any time with him, Trunks had always had a special connection to his father. 

It was why he knew when he could pull off a practical joke and still live to tell about it. When he knew which fights his parents had were ok, and which ones he should ride out at Goten's. When he knew his father did love him, even if he never showed it. Trunks could sense Vegeta's feelings. 

And right now, his dad was in pain. Lots of it. 

Bursting into Super Saiyan for the first time on emotions alone, Trunks broke free of Piccolo's grasp and raced for his father. 

Taken aback, Piccolo had no choice but to follow, Goten still under his other arm. 

****

Gohan reveled in his pounding on Vegeta. Every kick and jab was one more piece of payback Gohan had waited a lifetime to dish out. Never mind the fact that he didn't recall ever wishing for such sweet revenge before. He had also apparently forgotten the times he pitied Vegeta for not always understanding the parts of humanity he had treasured most. 

Family. Peace. Love.

A tiny blur rushed into view, blocking Gohan's way to Vegeta's beaten form. The prince had long ago given up on fighting; it seemed now he was content to just prolong his death as long as possible. 

Trunks came into focus, poised for a fight. His trembling lower lip was the only sign that he was scared. 

Piccolo appeared in front of him a moment later. He simultaneously threw Goten behind him and blocked both boys and Vegeta with his own body. Taking a good look at Gohan for the first time, Piccolo was stunned. 

The angular eyes of a Majin stared back at him. Gone was the innocent boy he trained. His first friend. It was at that moment that Piccolo knew Goku's plan had failed. 

One punch later and Piccolo was sent flying across the jagged landscape. His unconscious body plowed a nice trough before hitting a boulder. 

Realizing he was the only thing standing between Gohan and his father, Trunks burst into Super Saiyan Two, tears streaming down his face. 

Goten could only stare at his bother with the funny eyes. Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting everyone? A lone tear fell from each corner of his large eyes. 

"Gohan?"

****

At the sound of his name, Gohan saw his brother for the first time. His initial response was to kick the kid away like a football. But something nagging in the back of his mind kept him from following through. While he recognized Goten as his brother, a surge of apathy dulled any fuzzy feelings towards him. 

Gohan suddenly found himself very confused. 

_I shouldn't care about this kid. He is nothing to me. But why do I have the urge to protect him? What does he need protection from? _

_Me._

****

Goku watched as Gohan destroyed Vegeta and took out Piccolo. His son hadn't even broken a sweat. Recovering enough to draw sufficient breath, he could only imagine what going to happen to the boys. Seeing Gohan react to Goten, however, left a glimmer of hope. 

****

Goten struggled to keep his tears at bay. Gohan had stopped sparing with Vegeta before Goten was old enough to remember, so this was his first time watching them together. He knew his brother was strong, but he also knew his brother wasn't heartless - even towards Trunks' dad. 

And now all of his lifelong father figures were gone. 

In a blaze of light, Goten erupted into Super Saiyan Two, his power surpassing Trunks' for the first time. He took a step towards Gohan, betrayal in his eyes. His voice was dangerously low… and very threatening.

"What have you done with my brother?"

****

Awareness. 

Understanding. 

Gohan watched the small boy before him power up at the sight of his wounded loved ones. Memories flooded through his consciousness. 

_This is my brother. What am I doing?_

Gohan looked down at his hands. Vegeta's blood was splattered all over them. 

_What have I done?_

****

Goku saw his son waver and took his chance. He flashed between Gohan and the three others. In an instant, he and Vegeta disappeared, leaving Gohan staring blankly at his hands. Trunks and Goten huddled together, their tears mixing on the ground as they fell from frightened eyes. 

Goku reappeared and removed the two boys to the safety of the Lookout. Dende was already busy healing Vegeta's wounds. 

****

Piccolo was the only one left. Still a far distance away from his flight off Gohan's punch, he awoke just in time to watch in horror as Gohan committed his final act of twisted justice. 

Clutching his sides, Gohan fell to the ground. The realization of what he had just done hit him full force. 

With a cry of remorse, twin ki spheres formed at his palms. 

There wasn't even time for Piccolo to blink. 

************************************************************************


	5. Part 4: A Brief Visit

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: DBZ not from me. Wish it was, oh then because, I would not have to rhyme.

************************************************************************

Part 4: A Brief Visit

****

Goku reappeared one last time. He found his oldest son in Piccolo's arms. Tears were streaming down the Namek's face. 

At first, Goku didn't understand why Gohan was taking a nap. 

Then he saw the blood. The all too familiar burnt clothes and skin. His son's pale face growing even more deathly white with each labored breath. 

Putting a hand on Piccolo's own, Goku struggled to concentrate on Dende's ki. 

His thoughts must have been elsewhere because the first attempt at getting to the Lookout found them at his own home. Chi Chi turned around from washing the dishes to see her husband… and Piccolo.

"Goku, I've told you before, that scares me half to-"

"-death." 

Startled, Chi Chi looked around. No longer in her kitchen, it took her a moment to register her new surroundings. 

Goten spotted his mother and flew into her arms. He clung to her with all his might, practically knocking Chi Chi over and suffocating her at the same time. Surprisingly, she could see Vegeta nearby holding Trunks in a similar manner. Thanks to Dende, he was as good as new. 

Goku kept himself between Piccolo and his wife's line of vision. Try as he might, he thought of no way to tell her what had happened to their son. 

Luckily, he didn't have to. 

****

Movement behind Piccolo caught everyone's attention. 

Kibito Kai grabbed Piccolo's wrist and they disappeared. The elder Kai stepped forward. 

"We must hurry if he has any chance." 

He waited for the others to gather. Everyone but Mr. Popo joined hands. They were soon standing on the sacred planet of the kais. Neither Kibito Kai nor Piccolo were anywhere in sight. 

"We should go inside."

The elder Kai led the shell-shocked group towards the only structure visible on the beautiful landscape. Just before they reached the door, he paused. With a flick of his wrist, everyone but Dende had new clothes, in a more appropriate Kai style.  In their new apparel, they entered the sacred halls of the Kai Temple. 

****

Chi Chi still had no idea what was going on. She was anxious to know, however, why her baby was so upset he couldn't -or wouldn't- talk to her. 

She followed behind her husband into a large room. It was sparsely furnished with only chairs, just enough for all the adults. Goten and Trunks remained firmly attached to their parents. 

_Whatever happened must have been indescribable for Vegeta to allow Trunks to stay in his arms. It almost looks like _he_ is holding on tighter than Trunks is. _

 Chi Chi looked around at the others present. No one would look her in the eye. Not even her own husband. She was just about to demand some information when Piccolo entered. 

****

He was wearing clean clothes, but like Dende, his usual attire. He had the same grim expression everyone but Chi Chi wore. Dende quietly left and no one thought to ask where or why. 

Goku spoke first. His voice sounded deceptively calm… too calm. Both Vegeta and Piccolo separately wondered if they would be able to control him if he lost his composure. 

"Is he ok?"

Piccolo looked to the elder Kai for help. He wasn't ready to talk yet. The elder Kai settled back in his chair. He gazed deeply into Goku's eyes. 

"I will not mince words with you, Goku, any of you. It is not likely that he will make it."

****

Goku leaned back, his face a mix of fear and shock. A little more than confused, Chi Chi looked at the elder Kai. Her moderately level voice quickly rose to a crescendo as dread filled her stomach and her panicky maternal instincts kicked in. 

"Who are you talking about? What's going on? _Where is Gohan?_"

No one answered her. She looked to the others circled around. An eternity's breath later, Piccolo cleared his throat. 

"Maybe she should just see him."

****

The elder Kai nodded. Chi Chi pried Goten away long enough to transfer him into Goku's arms. She then followed Piccolo and the elder Kai out. 

Goku rubbed Goten's head, trying to soothe the whimpering boy. Both full Saiyan looked a little more than uncomfortable as they sat with their sons. For starters, neither boy could be called… 'attached' to their fathers. Goten just met his dad, and Trunks had never been clingy to anyone. But at that moment, neither child would have picked a different place to be but in their fathers' arms. 

Thanks to Gohan's forced independence and his own leaves of absence, Goku hadn't had practice relieving childhood fears in years. And he certainly never had to deal with any said fear being his own flesh and blood. 

Vegeta was not the one who bothered with the occasional petty human concerns in Trunks' development. His son was strong, and it disturbed the prince to see him so distraught. He had not wanted Trunks to see what he saw earlier, not because of his own pride, but because he knew somehow that Trunks had felt it too. 

****

"Kakarott, I - I'm… sorry for what happened."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have pushed him so far."

"You were just doing what I asked."

"Still."

"Vegeta, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"It wasn't anyone's fault."

****

Chi Chi didn't know what to expect but she certainly wasn't prepared for what she saw.

She had been sheltered from the majority of the battle injuries her family sustained. Between Senzu beans and Dende, the worst she usually had to put up with was all the laundry. 

Kibito Kai and Dende had done what they could to clean Gohan up. Thick, blood-spotted bandages covered his torso. His pallor had not improved. Chi Chi noticed for the first time he wore a frown while he slept. Her voice wavered as she forced out a sentence.

"What happened to him?"

Dende glanced at Piccolo. The taller Namek stepped behind Chi Chi, ready to catch her if she fainted or restrain her if she went berserk. Either was a plausible reaction for the woman to do. Earth's young kami approached the answer as diplomatically as possible. 

"It's complicated."

Chi Chi crossed her arms and stared down her opponent. For the first time that she could remember, she lost. Dende was never so thankful to be a Guardian than at that moment. Stunned, Chi Chi turned her attention back to her son.  She nodded towards his bandages.

"Then let me see it."

"No."

"I am his mother! I changed his diapers, wiped his snot, dried his tears, fixed his owies-"

Her voice faltered and a tear slipped from her pleading eyes. 

"I want to know how bad he's hurt."

Resigned, Dende peeled back an edge of stained gauze. Piccolo waited to catch the swooning woman, but she never fell. Standing taller, her eyes blazed with anger. Her voice was dangerously low… and very threatening. 

"Who did this to him?"

Chi Chi barely heard Dende's thin whisper. 

"It was self inflicted."

****

Piccolo returned alone a few minutes later. He showed Goku and Vegeta a room to put their now sleeping boys to bed. 

The elder Kai switched places with Kibito Kai. Along with Dende and Chi Chi, he took up the vigil at Gohan's bedside. 

Kibito Kai found the three transplanted earthlings quietly waiting for answers. They looked expectantly at him as he entered the room. He excused himself and disappeared. 

A moment later, he reappeared with two others. 

****

Vegeta blinked incoherently at his mate as she shoved her hands on her hips. 

"Where have you been, Vegeta?!"

While Bulma continued her verbal assault on her husband, Goku peered at the other newcomer. The tall younger man blushed slightly. His shoulder length purple hair was tied in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. A sword was strapped on his back and he held a black Capsule Corp. jacket in his hand. 

"Trunks?"

****

Vegeta riveted his gaze on the person Kakarott addressed. Sure enough, his 'future' son was standing right in front of him. 

He stepped forward and placed a hand on his tall son's shoulder. Forgetting her earlier annoyance, Bulma latched onto Vegeta's other arm affectionately.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Taken aback at his father's touch and overall open greeting, it took a moment for Future Trunks to answer.

"I, well… I'm not sure now. There was a reason, not a very good one… but I think my plans have changed."

"Care to elaborate… son?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave his alternate son a more normal questioning scowl. Bulma punched him playfully. Future Trunks blushed at his mother's banter. He didn't think he could ever picture his mom being such a flirt - even with his father. 

"Well… everything is fine in my time. Mom sends her love. She actually was the one who suggested I take this trip. She knows how hard this can be for me."

Future Trunks' power elevated as he remembered his past. 

"It was ten years today."

He paused as he collected himself. Vegeta and the others felt him quell his rising ki. Hanging on every word, Goku prompted the young man on.

"Ten years… since what?"

"Gohan's death."

************************************************************************

_Posted in honor of old friends and renewed friendships. _

Author's Note: _Je_ suis trés désolé. Terribly sorry for the wait. Packing, moving, unpacking, my beta was without power, excuses, excuses, I know. Bad Lady El'. This part is slightly longer than the others, though. Does that help even the tiniest bit?__

_Didn't__ think so.  _

_Just wanted to thank everyone who has taken time to review… ~sniff, sniff~ I feel loved! _


	6. Part 5: The Root of All Evil

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 5: The Root of All Evil

****

Dende floated in a deep meditative state by the door. The elder Kai kept a close eye on his patient as he prepared for the arrival of the others. 

Chi Chi sat on a cushy chair - compliments of the elder Kai. It was pulled right up next to the head of the bed. She held her son's unresponsive hand in her own. A single thought played over and over in her mind.

_He'll__ be all right. _

That idea was her lifeline. She couldn't give up hope.

****                                                                                                      

Kibito Kai surveyed the group gathered before him. Goku's usual bubbly attitude had done a complete turnaround. He sat stiffly with the look of any parent who wonders if their child will survive another night.

Bulma sat next to her future son, her hand resting motherly on his knee. Future Trunks' grim expression was a perfect replica of his father's. 

Vegeta, as usual, had skipped the chair and was leaning against one of the room's many pillars.  

Piccolo stood as well, his tall figure uncharacteristically overpowering Goku seated in front of him. 

Bulma was the first to find her voice. 

"I don't understand what is so serious. I mean, Dende is here… and you can heal as well. Is it that bad?"

Kibito Kai sighed. He knew explaining all this was going to be hard. 

"Yes Bulma, it is. But there are other factors, too. Gohan hurt himself. Healers can't help those types of injuries."

"What?"

As the others slowly processed this information, Vegeta quickly worked out his conclusions aloud.

"It is like a Saiyan growing stronger after severe injuries… It will not work if you injure yourself."

"Exactly, Vegeta."

The young Kai nodded vigorously, eager to see someone understand. The room fell silent as everyone realized what that meant for Gohan. Bulma timidly voiced the unspoken fear the others all felt. 

"So… there's nothing we can do?"

Future Trunks looked into his alternate mother's eyes. His voice cracked with emotion as he quoted his own mother's words.

"There's always hope." 

****

After a change of clothes for the two Briefs, Kibito Kai led the whole group down the hall. They stopped to pick up the youngest demi-Saiyans before heading to Gohan's room. 

Chi Chi glanced up as the group entered. Goten and Chibi Trunks were in their fathers' arms, still tired, but not as apprehensive.  

"There is a lot of explaining to do so we might as well tell you all together."

The elder Kai nodded to them and chairs appeared for everyone. Piccolo and Vegeta again chose to stand. 

 Dende dropped out of his meditation and joined the group as planned. He had the first part of the story.

"Do you remember the day Earth was wished back with the Dragonballs? Of course you do, silly question.

"That day was the record low of deaths per population. Not one person died from natural causes like disease or old age. Remarkably, there were no fatal accidents or natural disasters.  

"In fact, there were only a couple hundred deaths total. Considering the earth's population, that's incredible. Add in the fact that the people only died one of two ways, it's almost statistically improbable."

Piccolo interrupted before Dende could continue.

"How did they die?"

"Murder or suicide. All the murderers committed suicide. And they all had something in common."

****

The elder Kai picked up where Dende left off. 

"All of the people who took their lives had been drained by Babidi's men the day of the World Tournament."

"Yamu and Soppovitch."

"Yes Piccolo."

"Bibidi was not only an evil sorcerer, he was also a top class chemist and botanist. He had created a poison that affected a person's mind. It altered perceptions and emotions. It would make an everyday person kill for no reason. It was evil, just like Bibidi.

"He put this poison on the end of his energy draining device. His theory was that if the energy drain didn't kill the person, the poison eventually would."

 Realization started hitting everyone as the elder Kai spoke. Future Trunks was the only one who still seemed a little confused. Everyone else had been present when Gohan faced off with Kibito. Vegeta was impressed -and disgusted- at Bibidi's genius.

"And if it worked right, a few others would die also. Brilliant."

"Right."

Understanding more of what made Gohan act the way he did, Piccolo spoke up. 

"So when Gohan was stuck with that thing at the World Tournament, he contracted the poison."

"Yes."

Dende couldn't hide his frustration as he heard the full story for the first time.

"But you said all the others died that day. It's been three weeks!"

The elder Kai wagged a bony finger at him. 

"Gohan is an amazing young man. He has been subconsciously fighting the poison's effects for that long. You have been sensing a slight change in his attitude, have you not?"

Dende nodded, mad at himself for not making a connection sooner. He wondered if he could have somehow prevented the whole mess. Everyone did. 

"And my plan today sped up the poison's effects. It made him lose the battle."

Kibito Kai gently addressed the distraught father. 

"He would have lost eventually, Goku. At least you were there to keep the situation under as much control as possible."

From her spot next to her son, Chi Chi questioned the elder Kai. 

"Is that stuff still there? I mean, is it still affecting him?"

"I'm afraid so." 

"There's no cure, no spell to counteract it?"

"Bibidi's poison, like Buu, was a creation. He couldn't destroy it, just control it. And, just like Buu, he could only control it so much."

Her brain went into scientist overdrive as a plan formed in Bulma's mind.

"What about the dragonballs? Can't we just wish Gohan better? Wish the poison away?"

Still mentally kicking himself, Dende shook his head. 

"No."

"Why not?'

"Because I checked Gohan over. I checked all of you over after Buu was destroyed. I didn't sense anything then, and I still can't sense the poison in him now. If I can't help him, neither can the dragon."

************************************************************************

_This part posted in honor of moving into my room!!_

Author's Note: _Sorry again for the wait. I swear this multiple-part postings is just a phase. I'll grow out of it. Like I said, I moved into my fall room assignment at school… about a week later (even though it's still early) than planned. But now, I'm settled… well, as settled as I can be without my roommate being settled. Hoor ha!_


	7. Part 6: One Soul

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 6: One Soul

****

She had slept in that morning. With school and police work, Saturday was the only day she could. Not that it mattered much most of the time anyways. Something or other always interrupted her feeble attempts at early hour hibernation. This day was no exception as her peaceful slumber was once again prematurely shattered by some unseen influence. 

After registering that she was no longer dreaming, she looked around to find the cause of her abrupt transition into consciousness. The usual culprits were oddly not to blame. Her alarm was unset, the door and windows were closed, her police line was silent… nothing was out of place. She knew her dad was out of town, so it couldn't have been him or one of his girlfriends either… 

More than a little annoyed -and now completely awake- she decided to just get up and ready for the day. A few minutes later, she was hopping into a refreshing shower. The water had just drained away when a pain tore through her side. 

Gasping for air, she lay on the bathroom floor for a while simply clutching her throbbing torso. Then it was gone, and she was fine - at least physically. Her pain, however, was replaced with an overwhelming urge to see him.  

She had flown faster than she ever had before. It still took her a good hour and a half to reach his house deep in the mountains. She burst unceremoniously through the kitchen door to an unusual sight. 

The dishes were half washed in the sink; the sudsy water had gone cold and flat. The rest of the house was its usual picture of cleanliness despite the fact that three active males lived there. The only other thing out of place was the dark spot on the kitchen floor. 

If she didn't know better, she guessed the thick liquid was blood. But the woman of the house wouldn't have left blood on her kitchen floor. 

_Then again, she never leaves dirty dishes in the sink either. _

Her blue-grey eyes shined with unshed tears as she quickly searched for any signs of life. The smallest bedroom yielded a couple of lizards in a glass tank. The rest of the house was empty. 

The young woman returned to the second bedroom and collapsed on her best friend's neatly made bed. Her tears drenched his pillow as she buried her face in its comforting smell. 

Videl was alone.

****

"The earth's dragonballs are primarily designed like the ones Kami made. That means the dragonballs and dragon are only as powerful as the one who made them."

Dende lowered his head in defeat.

"I know I wasn't the first choice for Kami's position. I did the best I could when I made them."

The elder Kai put a hand on the Namek's shoulder.

"A Guardian should never doubt his actions. You were made for this job. There's much more that you have to do before you can even think of resigning."

****

Chi Chi watched the elder encourage the younger. In spite of the present situation, she smiled. A change in pressure on her hand brought her back to reality. 

She looked down and saw her son's hand weakly squeeze her own. Alarmed, she glanced up. Tears leaked from his closed eyes. Chi Chi was afraid she was imagining things.

"Gohan?"

****

At the sound of Chi Chi's voice, everyone scrambled around the bed. 

"Gohan, can you hear me? Please, answer me! It's Mommy!"

A fresh wave of her own tears fell as Chi Chi tried to get her son to respond. His tears still fell, but nothing else happened. For a few long minutes, no one moved. Every eye was fixed on Gohan as the tears slowed and finally stopped.  

The last one hit the pillow and his lips slowly parted. Gohan uttered one silent word before his grip on Chi Chi's hand was no more. 

_Videl._

************************************************************************

_Dedicated to my one and only.__ 143. Don't forget that. _

Author's Note: _This is one of my favorite parts. I know it's short, but you just can't improve on good old fashion true love… even if the characters don't know what's going on yet. Look out for the next part soon!  _


	8. Part 7: The Road to Self Discovery

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 7: The Road to Self-Discovery

****

She was wiping the last bit of wetness from her own cheeks when she felt his presence. Clutching one of the bed's pillows, Videl slowly turned to face the door. 

Goku stood there, his face a mixture of sorrow and pain. Their eyes met and she knew. 

She was in his arms in a second. Hugging him like she never had her own father, Videl sought and found comfort in Goku. 

They cried together, for what they had lost, for the uncertain future. After a while, Goku took them back to the Kai Temple. 

Gohan's pillow was still in her hand.

****

Chi Chi left her son's side for the first time to embrace the girl next to her husband. Videl had really grown on her despite their first encounter at the house. Unaware of Vegeta's earlier revelation, Chi Chi had even decided that she would make a perfect wife for Gohan.

Videl felt bad for blowing off Chi Chi's welcome, but her attention was focused solely on the still figure in the bed. She was afraid to ask the question, uncertain that she was ready for the answer. 

"Is… is he dead?"

The short purple-skinned creature put a hand on her shoulder. His words both relieved and frightened her. 

"No, my dear, he's not dead."

"Then, what is he?"

"He's unconscious; in a coma-like state."

"Gohan is in a Saiyan survival mode."

Vegeta's simple statement should not have surprised anyone, but it did. No one ever gave him any credit when it came to saying anything remotely intelligent. Rolling his eyes, he sighed; he hated playing teacher. 

"When a Saiyan is close to death, their body will effectively shut down all but the absolute essentials to survive for as long as possible. It is sort of a cross between hibernation and deep meditation."

Dende's face lit up with recognition.

"That's what you were in when I healed you earlier."

"Yes, sort of. Most of the time it happens involuntarily, but as all members of the royal family, I was taught how to call upon it at will. I put myself in a light survival state this morning."

"Have you used it before?"

"Sure. When I was buying time for Kakarott when we fought Buu. Returning to Frieza's ship after I came to Earth the first time."

_Gohan had pummeled me yet again. _

"Other times, too… before we all met."

The room fell silent as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. 

"So what, Gohan just stays like that forever? Till he does die? When he wastes away?"

Vegeta laughed aloud at Videl's question. 

"Stupid girl, what do they teach you at school? Does a bear die when he goes to sleep in the winter?"

"No…"  
  


"Gohan won't waste away. Oh, he'll be hungry if he wakes up, but he won't starve. His body just rations its resources to give itself time to heal."

"How do you know?"

"I once went without food for three months."

****

For some reason, no one could picture Vegeta -or any Saiyan for that matter- not eating for a whole day, let alone three months. 

Chi Chi almost asked if Vegeta would teach her Saiyans how to do that. She thought about all the money she'd save on groceries. Bulma wondered if her husband would let her study him… scientifically. Both Trunks' couldn't imagine living without chocolate chip cookies, their absolute daily favorite. 

The kais and Dende remained unruffled; their jobs left little unknown. With Kami's acquired knowledge, Piccolo understood as well. He was also the only one who caught Vegeta's 'if' Gohan wakes up. 

Goku probably had the hardest time swallowing Vegeta's statement. In Otherworld, he would regularly visit King Kai's and Princess Snake's for a meal. He had no need for the food, since he was dead; Goku just loved to eat. And it felt wrong if he didn't eat at least once in a while. 

Goten was the only one who voiced his thoughts -as he usually did- in a simple, matter-of-fact manner. Due to the day's stress, he momentarily forgot how his best friend's dad usually reacted to his random inquiries and blurted his question without thinking about it first. 

"Why?"

Maybe it wasn't from stress. Maybe it was just Goten.

Whether from stress or not, Vegeta also momentarily forgot how he usually reacted to his son's best friend's random inquiries and actually answered the annoying brat without thinking about it first.

"My spaceship broke once and I got stuck on a dead planet. It took that long for someone to come get me."

"Cool."

For the first time since the whole situation started, Goten released his hold on his parent and scampered over to Videl. He had grown very fond of his brother's new 'friend' and her as well to him. She scooped Goten up and handed over what he wanted. 

Goten clutched his brother's pillow like it was the last scrap of food on the planet. From what Videl recalled from Chi Chi, Goten used that pillow more than Gohan did, an odd substitute for the usual teddy bear or blanket. She had meant to put the pillow back, but seeing Goten comforted made Videl glad she forgot. 

Remembering why Goten was so upset to begin with brought new tears to Videl's eyes. 

 "What happens now?"

****

The elder Kai led everyone to another room. Even Chi Chi followed after both Kais assured her Gohan would be okay on his own. She had forgotten that aside from herself, Bulma and Videl, everyone else had been closely monitoring Gohan's condition through his ki since they arrived. 

The room was large and spacious. Like every other place in the Temple, it was simply furnished. A dozen chairs formed a circle in one corner of the space. Although no lanterns or windows were visible, the room was well lit. 

Motioning for everyone to sit, the elder Kai settled in the 'head' chair, the only one with armrests and a full back. He gazed at those seated around him. 

Bulma and Chi Chi stuck close to their husbands. The four adults had calmed substantially since their arrival but no one seemed relaxed. Goten still gravitated towards Videl, his small hand automatically reaching for hers. Present Trunks sat next to his best friend, more ill at ease with his future counterpart sitting beside him than Gohan's well being. He figured enough people were already worrying over his older like-a-brother. 

Future Trunks was also wary around his younger self. He couldn't help but compare how different they were. Yet at the same time, he could totally relate to how his young self was struggling to understand what was going on around him. Future Trunks had the urge to give himself a hug, but he didn't want to screw with this world's timeline more than he already had. So the two lavender haired wonders sat in silence, not quite comfortable nor upset in each other's presence. 

Piccolo and Dende remained with the same unwavering expressions they had since the beginning. They were both just interested in what the Kais had to say. 

Shin was the youngest Supreme Kai ever to rule. He, like Dende, had spent plenty of time wondering if he was doing his job correctly. When Gohan broke the Z Sword and the elder Kai appeared, Shin was relieved to say the least. After foolishly fusing with Kibito, he was even more grateful the elder Kai was around. 

Forced into the Supreme Kai position -in his mind, too early- Shin had eagerly let the elder Kai show him the ins and outs of his job. Prematurely torn away from his own Kai reign, the elder Kai graciously accepted the 'co-partnership' and offered guidance to his remaining Kai brother. 

Clearing his throat, the elder Kai began. 

"Let's see, where to begin? Lesson first, questions later.

"Everyone here has some form of telepathic communication, if I'm not mistaken. You couples have your bonds. Trunks and Goten don't always understand each other but they do usually know what is going on with each other. Vegeta and Goku can pretty much talk to whoever whenever. Those abilities come from Saiyan influence.  The Nameks all have their own telepathy, as do the Kais."

Videl timidly raised her hand.

"Um… excuse me, sir. As far as I know, I have never been able to talk to someone unless I opened my mouth."

"If you will let me finish, young lady, I will answer your question. And you were included in my earlier list. I believe you fall under 'couples'."

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _I know the last posting was a bit short so here is the next part. I'm involved with our school's RSA (resident student association) and orientations start in a couple of days, so I will be sticking to the weekly updates from here on out. We get to go rock climbing (indoor) tomorrow as part of our 'training'… hoor ha for that! Thanks again for you reviews, I have gotten more in the past two days than I have since I started posting stuff. Have a great day, see you in a week, and rock on! _


	9. Part 8: Trout

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 8: Trout

****

"What!?"

Three female voices squawked in grating unison. Everyone else covered their throbbing ears. The elder Kai held up a hand to silence the questions he knew were coming from the gear-turning minds of those seated around him. 

"Lesson first. Questions and comments later. Our main concern is about Gohan, remember? Chi Chi, you can't have grandchildren if the father isn't around to make them.

"Don't give me that look, Bulma. You might be older than her, but Chi Chi _will _have grandchildren before you. Her oldest has ten years on Little Trunks there.

"And close your mouth young lady. There is no need to look like a gaping fish."

"But-I-"

"You shouldn't be surprised, my dear. How else can you explain how you woke up this morning? Or what happened to you in the shower? You are bonding with Gohan… already have if I'm not mistaken."

****

Eleven sets of eyes bored holes in Videl. For her part, she was completely flustered. And getting angrier by the second. 

"Excuse me, but why is everyone giving me death stares? What do you mean I am bonding with Gohan? What in the world is that?"

Vegeta was the first one to recover. He shook his head in disbelief at the elder Kai.

"No… Kakarott's spawn has not bonded with her yet. Trust me, I would have smelled the change in him. He has been putting out so many mating hormones the past couple of months, I am surprised _my mate cannot smell them."_

Unsure of whether or not the last comment was a put-down, Bulma debated on smacking Vegeta. She did anyways. It didn't do much, but she felt better afterwards. 

Videl just sat in her chair, stunned. She and Gohan had talked a lot in the past weeks, but nothing about bonding or… _mating had ever come up. _

_Since when did he consider me his own, anyways? Hmmm… why doesn't that bother me?_

The elder Kai just sighed. 

"I take it Gohan hasn't enlightened you on his father's side of the family tree?"

"He's mentioned… some. 

"I know that he and Goten and Trunks are part alien, his dad and Trunks' dad are all alien and their species has the ability to 'go ape' or something. Piccolo is a different kind of alien, they all have saved the world on numerous occasions, he defeated Cell and not my father - not that I was all that surprised. 

"He's been light years away space traveling to find larger versions of those glass balls, he's the Gold Fighter aka Great Saiyaman - I found that one out on my own. He doesn't really have to go to school, he's been studying longer than he's been fighting and he takes college classes on the side just to stay challenged. 

"Um… Vegeta is a prince or something, Gohan used to have a tail, he used to have a pet dragon, and his dad has been dead more than once, but then again, everyone on Earth except _my _dad has died anyways."

Videl sped through everything she could remember that Gohan had told her. She was mildly surprised she actually remembered all the crazy stuff he said. Everyone else was extremely surprised he told her all he did. She must really be the one. 

Chi Chi barely heard a word Videl had rambled. She still was stuck on the elder's previous statement.

"You mean to tell me that my son bonded with some girl and didn't even tell me!? Where did I go wrong?"

She slumped down in her chair, defeated. The elder Kai nodded at Videl's knowledge and picked up his lecture. 

"Yes, Gohan has bonded with Videl. However, the exact definition of Saiyan bonding does not include the… mating part. Over the millennia, Vegeta's explanation has become the norm since the impatient Saiyans -pretty much all of them- bonded and mated at the same time. But actual bonding just secures their mental connections and joins a couple together emotionally."

"Oh."

Everyone present breathed a collective sigh of relief. While they hadn't expected him to snap and try to kill Vegeta, they certainly didn't think Gohan could have kept something like 'Vegeta bonding' a secret around Chi Chi. 

"Where was I? Ah, yes… Gohan's special gifts. 

"In terms of inherent ability, Gohan wasn't born with much. He doesn't have natural telepathy like Vegeta and Goku. He doesn't share a special link with someone like Trunks and Goten do. In fact, Gohan wasn't supposed to display much of his Saiyan side at all. 

"Gohan was born with a tail, like a Saiyan, but aside from perpetual good health, he should have grown up like a normal human child. There was one overlooked factor, however. 

"Gohan's one defining characteristic is his potential. For some reason, he is much more attuned to it than Goten and Trunks are. Their blended genes account for a fascinating mix of limitless growth and development. Couple his physical Saiyan abilities with his human adaptations to use any acquired skill effectively and _wisely _for his needs, and Gohan is absolutely… the perfect machine.  

"If Chi Chi had gotten her way and Gohan never trained or learned how to fight, his potential would have gone unnoticed for a long time - possibly forever. Unfortunately for him and luckily for everyone else, it was discovered."

****

Goten and Present Trunks were starting to get antsy. Considering they very rarely stayed in one place for such a long time unless they were being punished, their parents thought they had behaved extremely well. Videl offered to take them outside for a while. She was more than a little overwhelmed with the whole situation and eagerly accepted a short break from the madness. Future Trunks followed quietly a few minutes later. He too, needed some time to think. 

Videl encouraged the two boys, tickling their stomachs and taking their minds off the present situation. Although she'd only known him and his family for a few months, Videl did know how much Gohan meant to both kids. 

He stayed in the shadows of the Temple, content to observe unnoticed. Trunks watched as she sent the boys off to play some game then sat down and cried. If he hadn't sneezed, she would have never known he was there. 

Videl was in his face in a second. Her blue-gray eyes flashed suspiciously as she stared down the taller man. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

****

The elder Kai even amazed himself sometimes. He couldn't have planned Goten and Trunks' moment of fidgeting any better if he was fresh out of apprenticeship. Getting Videl and the other Trunks to leave as well was quite an unexpected bonus. 

The elder Kai knew all about Future Trunks and his impact on this world. He was still a little uncertain about why Trunks had shown up this time when he did, but nothing that boy did followed conventionality. 

Happy to finally have the adults alone to talk to, the elder Kai got down to business. 

"As most of you probably know, Gohan is in worse shape than we've been letting on."

Vegeta snorted and sat up straighter in his chair, re-crossing his arms for the umpteenth time. He was getting impatient. And patience was a virtue he would _never_ learn. 

"You know, you could have kicked the brats out earlier or told them the whole story.  They all could have handled the truth. Even Gohan's mate."

"We have been telling them the truth, Vegeta… just not _all of it. We were never worried about the kids knowing. We were more worried for Gohan."_

Piccolo's deep voice echoed loudly in the cavernous hall. 

"Why would you be worried about Gohan if you told the others what is going on?"

"Because Gohan has been keeping tabs on us, just as we have been monitoring him."

****

"Now, despite Goku's childhood bump on the head and Vegeta's personality changes of late, there will always be certain concepts that the two will never understand fully."

The elder Kai looked pointedly at the full Saiyans in front of him. Goku rubbed the back of his head, puzzled. Vegeta returned the Kai's glare with one of his own. 

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Exactly."

The elder Kai smiled mischievously at Vegeta. He scowled and clenched his fists. Kibito Kai cut in before anything -or anyone- got scorched. 

"What the elder Kai means is that while Gohan is a great fighter, worthy of a true Saiyan, he is still only human."

The elder Kai broke the staring contest and eagerly chimed in.

"And very much Chi Chi and Goku's child.

"While he was on Namek, Gohan received a gift from Guru, the eldest Namek. Guru unlocked all of Gohan's potential at the time, to aid as much as possible in the fight against Frieza. This awakening had some side effects. 

"Humans, in general, are sensitive to each other's feelings. Gohan's power-up did more than charge his fighting, it heightened his awareness of those around him. Chi Chi calls it being highly perceptive. Vegeta says he is too soft. Bulma thinks he is just a nice, considerate boy. 

"Anyone that has ever left an impression on his life, Gohan has connected to. Some bonds are much stronger than others, but even the weakest ones are significant in their impact on him. In a way, this ability is similar to an emotional bond between mates. Gohan just knows- he understands what others are feeling. 

"It happens subconsciously, and like everything else he does, he has perfected it over the years. The only problem is that he can't turn it off. And it has gotten very powerful."

************************************************************************

_This part's title was named by my roommate in honor of her trout lights that grace our bedroom__. They make me giggle. _

Author's Notes: _Hoor ha for changing majors! Sorry if this part is a little hard to understand, it's one of those 'I have to put forth the information somehow' parts. Has it only been a week since I last updated? It seems so much longer - and school hasn't even started yet. Oh my… Thanks again to all who have reviewed, especially to the ones who have started to review every part. I am loving this whole author thing! Have a great Labor Day!_


	10. Part 9: Beans and Ice Cream

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 9:  Beans and Ice Cream

****

Trunks tried to back away from the upset, advancing Videl. He ran into a support column instead. 

"Listen, mister, I'm not in the mood to have people spying on me when I want to be left alone! So just tell me what your connection to Gohan is, and I'll spare you from being the outlet of my frustrations."

Now, Videl was no match for Trunks even if he had just finished fighting for the fate of the universe and she was given three Senzu beans for kicks. The look in her eyes, and the way she crossed her arms and waited for an answer, however, made Trunks suddenly very glad that he could pop open his time machine and retreat home at any time. 

His hand closed over the time machine's slim cylindrical capsule in his pants pocket, but he forced himself not to pull it out. The consequences of such a rash act were too great.

"Umm… if Gohan hasn't said anything about me, then… maybe he doesn't want you to know?"

If there was one thing Trunks could have benefited from by having Vegeta around in his time, it was watching and learning how to deal with demanding women. Instead, Videl saw right through his feeble attempt to answer her question. She wasn't impressed.

"Listen, if I wanted to get the information run-around, I could have gone to any of the others. YOU are the only one I am interested in at the moment. YOU have been giving me the creeps since I got here! What did I ever do to you?"

"Uh-"

Videl cut him off and continued her thinking out loud, pacing in a small circle as she spoke.

"I mean, Gohan said his family and the Briefs had been close friends for years, and I _thought _he told me all about them… but he never mentioned Bulma having a brother! You are related to her, aren't you? That hair can't run in too many families."

Videl stopped her tirade long enough to glare at Trunks again. 

_Yep, this is Gohan's future wife…_

"I…I'm a… distant relative." 

****

The elder Kai was having trouble explaining the root of Gohan's problems to those seated around him. Truth be told, he didn't fully understand how the boy did what he did himself. 

"The moment Gohan returned from Namek, he started searching for his father's presence. Guru's little gift also took hold then. From previous training, he already knew how to track ki, so he didn't really think twice when he started to sense people's feelings. He tried so hard to find Goku -who was so far away- that his ability grew exponentially.  

"Now, Gohan is easily aware of the physical and emotional condition of everyone on this planet at any given time, without even realizing he knows it."

"So what does that have to do with his present state?"

"Gohan's biggest problem is himself. In his mind, he sees all his flaws and mistakes, and he won't forgive himself and move on. Since the Cell incident, he feels personally responsible for all the heartache and pain he's felt from you all, especially Chi Chi and Goten. That was why we didn't want to keep the kids in the dark about what's going on. The more they know, the less they worry, the fewer negative feelings Gohan picks up."

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's ridiculous. Gohan knows he's not to blame for that."

Bulma piped up as well.

"Yeah! Most of my heartache and pain comes from Vegeta, not him."

 Vegeta scowled. Chi Chi glanced over at the door connecting to her son's room. 

"Isn't there some way we can tell him that he's wrong? That we don't hold him responsible for any of those things?"

"Most of you have already tried to connect with Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, even Vegeta has tried to reach him. He has blocked you out. He doesn't want to be reached."

****

"There is only one chance that I see to help Gohan now. Someone has to enter his mind and talk to him directly."

"Who can do that? You said he blocked us out."

"No… what I said, Piccolo, is that he blocked you, Goku and Vegeta."

 "Who else is there?"

The elder Kai hesitated to answer Piccolo's question. He feared for the safety of those involved with such a delicate mind connection. Even with all his supreme powers, the outcome of this situation was clouded and uncertain. But this was Gohan's last hope. 

"Dende."

****

Reality had set in and Dende was cold. He hadn't realized that Gohan was feeling that way. And from everyone else's reactions, neither had any of the others. 

_Just when I thought I was getting the hang of the whole Guardian thing…How could I have been so blind? _

So preoccupied with how he had failed his friend, Dende had not even been paying attention to the elder Kai. At the sound of his name, the young kami looked up in surprise.

Dende tried to process the parts of the conversation he had heard, but he did not understand what difference the elder Kai thought he could make. Seeing the others equally confused, the elder Kai explained.

"Gohan has the privilege of being one of the few who has seen Earth's Guardian. He is also one of the even fewer who has grown up with a working understanding and personal relationship with a kami. Not many earthlings believe he really exists, and of those who do, only a small percentage actually have faith in him."

"Dende and Gohan have a special friendship. It stems all the way back from when he and Krillin rescued Dende from the Ginyu Force on Namek. The Elder Kai and I think this relationship is the only reason Gohan hasn't already given up."

****

The elder Kai and Kibito Kai hurriedly explained to Dende the safest and simplest way to connect with Gohan's mind. The three made their way to Gohan's room and left the four adults and Piccolo alone. Before they disappeared behind the closing door, the elder Kai waved them off, dismissing the little group. 

With the meeting officially over, no one quite knew what to do with themselves. After a while, the women went off in search of their children, suddenly hoping they had not destroyed anything sacred. One by one, the other fighters wandered outside, each to their own thoughts. 

****

Once outside, the women took in the sights around them. Fortunately, their sons were amusing each other and staying out of trouble. The older kids, however, were another story. 

Chi Chi and Bulma hastily pulled Videl away from an eternally grateful Trunks. Those questions of hers were hitting way too close to home. The women quickly started up a conversation to turn Videl's mind to other things and she was forced to accept the general consensus of 'Gohan will tell you what you need to know'. 

Relieved of Gohan's prying 'mate', Trunks watched his younger self and his younger self's best friend kick up dust as they played a lively game of tag, Saiyan-style. His heart ached as he wistfully longed for such a carefree childhood. 

Vegeta watched his alternate son watch his present son and Kakarott's little brat. Glancing around, he noted the positions of the others. The women were out of earshot and sight of Future Trunks, keeping unwanted questions at bay. The Kais had returned and were quietly discussing Otherworld matters with Kakarott. The other Namek was meditating under the shadows of the Temple. Seeing them far enough away to not draw suspicion, Vegeta made his way towards the his son. 

Future Trunks almost jumped out of his skin when Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. 

_Shape up, Briefs, you could have been killed if you were that careless at home._

Thinking of home again made the young man want to cry. Steeling his emotions, he stood and faced his father. The shorter man had his arms folded across his chest, face set in stone, eyes piercing straight through his soul. 

"All right, Future Brat, mind explaining why you are really here?"

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _Another Sunday, another update. _


	11. Part 10: Dende vs Gohan

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 10: Dende vs. Gohan 

****

Dende struggled to focus on Gohan's faint mental signal. It didn't help that the nervous Namek had very little practice with this particular form of telepathy… or that he was trying it on a close, but very unstable, friend of his. 

After a few tentative attempts, he finally secured a connection and was immediately thrown deep into Gohan's subconscious. 

The first word that came to mind was _busy. _

Dende opened his eyes to splashes of vivid color everywhere. The horizon wasn't visible, but he could tell he was definitely standing upright. Books of all size and shape hung in the air. Nothing else was in the animated landscape. 

Not sure of what was going to happen, Dende plucked the closest volume from the sky and sat on the comfortable 'ground'. Flipping through the book's contents, he recognized it as a birthday present Gohan received from Piccolo. 

He had come to the Lookout while the Nameks were still there, post-Frieza, and asked Kami for suggestions on what to get his former pupil. Dende had spent a great deal of time with Earth's former guardian and happened to be there the day Piccolo went shopping in Kami's personal library. 

Hearing a noise in the distance, Dende set the book down and stood up. A dark speck appeared far away. With surprising speed, it soon took the shape of a small child. Coming closer, Dende guessed the noise was the kid's laughter. A few yards away, the child abruptly slowed down and stopped. His sunny expression fell into a half-frown. 

"You're not my daddy."

Dende shook his head. There was something… familiar… about the boy in front of him. The young kid's eyes welled with crocodile tears and he jumped into Dende's arms bawling. 

_This is Gohan! _

He couldn't have been older than three or four, Dende guessed as he gently cradling the upset child. Little Gohan soon quieted and his tail curled protectively around Dende's wrist.

_Tail?! I've never known Gohan with a tail…_

Sniffling, Little Gohan looked up at the baffled Namek.

"You're nice. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet."

Little Gohan scrambled out of his grasp and stood facing Dende. He bowed low politely.

"My name is Son Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Son Gohan. My name is Dende."

"Do you think you could help me find my daddy? He said he would take me sparring."

Without waiting for an answer, Little Gohan slipped his small hand in Dende's own and started leading him through the abstract scenery. 

_This is definitely Gohan… but I _do _know Chi Chi never let him train until Piccolo took him. That was after Radditz came to Earth…_

"Gohan, how old are you?"

"Three and a half. But Mom says I'm much smarter than other kids my age. Do you know where she is? I lost her and Daddy."

_He doesn't talk like an average three year old, either._

"Who is your father?"

"Son Goku. He's the strongest in the world!"

Little Gohan practically jumped with pride as he spoke of his dad. He pulled away from Dende again and assumed a fighting stance.

"Do you want to see what Daddy showed me?"

"Gohan, I don't think that is such a good-"

The little demi-Saiyan swiftly launched himself at Dende and delivered a well placed, albeit unpracticed, kick to the guardian's chest. With a quick whoof of air, the wind was knocked out of him and everything went black.

****

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"Of course, Goten. Look, he's already coming to."

Dende opened his eyes to stare directly into Goten and Trunks' concerned faces. Startled, he glanced around. He was back in Gohan's room at the Kai Temple. 

Piccolo quickly pulled the curious demi-Saiyans away from the slightly disoriented Guardian. After meditating, he had stayed close to the Temple's entrance and noticed when Trunks and Goten snuck back inside. Thinking correctly that the boys were up to something, Piccolo had followed them. 

"Give him some room you two. Why aren't you with the others?"

Dende stood from his meditation position as the boys squirmed under Piccolo's scrutiny. After a quick glance at each other, Trunks finally spoke up.

"We just wanted to see how things were going… There's nothing else for us to do."

Piccolo had to agree with Trunks there. The Kai planet was supposed to be a sanctuary. There were no animals or insects to keep Goten occupied. Nothing was overly complicated or highly technical enough for Trunks' amusement. Piccolo was actually surprised that the Terrible Twosome had stayed out of trouble for as long as they had. 

"Fair enough. I know you two are bored, but this isn't where you should be. Stay outside with your parents."

Defeated, the boys slowly nodded and headed for the door. Trunks had just opened it when Goten turned around and ran back to his brother's bedside. Taking one last glance at Gohan's pale form, he turned to face his bother's old teacher. 

"Mr. Piccolo, is my brother going to be ok?"

Piccolo placed a hand on Goten's spiky hair. He forced out a smile at the young boy.

"He better, there's a lot of people who want him to." 

Goten accepted Piccolo's response and hugged the green giant's legs before bouncing out after Trunks. 

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo! See ya!"

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: _Thank you to all who review this story. It makes my day when I get a review notice. The story is in double digit parts!! I now have to use my fingers and __toes to keep track of it all. Hoor ha! Hopefully you will stick with the story to the end; there is an end and my beta says it's good. The next part is my personal favorite and I can't wait to do the final edit. Have a great weekend!_


	12. Part 11: Lady El's Birthday Posting

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 11:  Lady El's Birthday Posting

****

Piccolo frowned as he listened to Dende explain his mental journey. Something didn't sit right with the senior Namek. He left to fetch the elder Kai while his companion waited impatiently in Chi Chi's chair. 

Dende watched as Gohan slept; it was hard even for him to tell that Gohan was still breathing. The experience he just had left the young Kami exhausted and with many questions. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dende knew that if he couldn't find answers to them, Gohan was going to die. 

****

"You have been acting funny ever since Kakarott brought Gohan's mate here. Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you or do I have to beat it out?"

Future Trunks stared wide-eyed at his father. 

_How did he know? Am I that transparent to him? If he knows, who else does? I might have already ruined this timeline! I should never have come. _

"Come on, boy, answer me!"

"I can't tell you!"

If it was possible, Vegeta glared harder at his future son. 

"I can't tell you, here… around some who might overhear. If you really want to know, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. This timeline's future depends on it."

Vegeta spent another moment giving his big son the evil eye. It was almost fun watching him squirm. The little brat had too much of himself in him; Present Trunks hardly batted an eye under his father's gaze anymore. After Future Trunks started to pink in the cheeks, Vegeta decided it was worth the risk to hear what he had to say.

_Kakarott, I need you to take me and Future Trunks back to Earth._

_Vegeta, is that you?_

_Of course it is, fool. Hurry up and get over here. And try not to draw too much attention to yourself. _

_Sure thing._

Goku excused himself from the deity conversation and ambled over to Bulma's men. Vegeta touched his son's shoulder and Trunks tentatively took Goku's outstretched hand. Goku's face went serious as his fingers made contact to his forehead. With a quick fweep of air, the three disappeared. 

****

Piccolo returned a few minutes later with both Kais in tow. Dende quickly outlined what happened inside Gohan's mind. The elder nodded at Dende's concern and tried to assure him as best he could. 

"You have to go back, Dende."

"What? But Elder Kai, he kicked me out! Literally!"

The elder Kai wrinkled his nose and squinted at the little kami. 

"Ah… but how could he 'kick' you out if you were never really there to begin with?"

The elder Kai stood up and motioned for Piccolo to follow. Kibito Kai gave the little Namek a smile before leaving as well. Dende was alone again… and he didn't look forward to getting back to work. 

Dende took a few relaxing breaths to center himself. He shot a sidelong glance at his friend before dropping into meditation. Another heartbeat later and Dende was drawn back into Gohan's world. 

****

Without being told, Goku dropped them off at the front door of Capsule Corp. before returning to the Kai planet. As much as Vegeta hated to admit it, Kakarott did have enough brains to do something right… if he tried. 

It was a quick walk to the gravity machine for the two Briefs. Vegeta locked the door and turned on the lights. He stared expectantly at his lavender haired offspring that wasn't. 

Vegeta had had no intention of finding out why his son had traveled through time again. He knew the firsthand effects of an altered timeline and did not wish a repeat experience. But after what happened that morning… and the sudden instincts to protect and support his own son… then seeing his future warrior son's emotional barriers slowly crumble before his eyes as the day wore on…

Trunks had had no intention of telling anyone the real reason he traveled through time again. But when he arrived and found out what happened… and the way his father had openly welcomed him… then she showed up. 

He had to tell someone. 

****

"They came to the house two weeks ago… recovery from the androids has been slow and the country's medical services _still aren't available everywhere yet. The older one was dying; there had been an accident or something. Of course, Mom took her in, got a doctor, made her comfortable. The younger one never left her side. _

"Mom stayed with them, the older one insisted on that. She said she was told to come here - there… to Capsule Corp. if the androids were defeated or if she ever needed shelter. Just before she died, she told my mom a story. 

"I was gone that day, helping rebuild in another city. When Mom told me, I - I didn't believe a word of it. It couldn't be true. But then I saw her. Oh Kami, she looks just like him. It had been so long, he was starting to fade from my mind. All the memories came back the moment she entered the room. It was like… like he had never left. Her movements and mannerisms… and those eyes. Exactly like his, but with the darkest hint of blue."

Vegeta had followed the first part of his son's explanation, but soon found himself a little lost as his son rambled and gathered power. Trunks' ki had been slowly elevating as he talked. Realizing he was about to go Super, Trunks calmed down before he continued. 

"I was shocked to say the least. Why hadn't he told anyone? He didn't even tell his mother. She never knew, not a clue. How he kept something like that hidden from Chi Chi is beyond me-"

"Wait! You are talking about Gohan?"

"Oh! Sorry, Father, I guess I got carried away."

Trunks took a deep breath and dived in again. He thought how ironic it was that the longest he ever talked to his father was about the 'spawn of Kakarott,' as his mother would have said. 

"About ten months before he started training me, Gohan saved a woman from the androids. She was actually trying to help a group of kids herself. He pulls her from harm's way and sets her down somewhere safe and she immediately starts yelling at him and bossing him around. 

"They got married a week later, in private, in the last chapel standing in the country. Gohan dropped out of sight for a while; the next time we saw him was when he showed up at the house right before I became his pupil. He had tried to live as much of a normal life as possible, but there was too much of a fighter in him. 

"He couldn't ignore the news reports anymore, the explosions, feeling people die helplessly at the hands of the androids. His wife was pregnant, in labor in fact, when they showed up at their town. 

"He took her to what remained of the hospital, then went to protect his family. They were too strong - they were always too strong back then. He held them off for as long as he could, but it was futile. The androids knocked him out then destroyed the rest of the city. The hospital was leveled. 

"Gohan came to a few hours later. He spent all night searching until he found her. In his dead wife's arms, barely alive, was his newborn daughter."

****

"As he held her, he realized there was no way he could take care of her. He didn't want to raise her and have her grow up the way he had to. He didn't want her to be connected with him in any way. The androids had a bad habit of threatening our family members to get to us."

Trunks laughed bitterly as he remembered all the times he'd thought they had gotten to his mom. He and Gohan spent more time fighting to save Capsule Corp. and the mountain district…

_Gohan…_

"He took her to a remote island he had been to once before, when he first started training under Piccolo. Luckily, someone else had returned to the island to seek refuge from the androids. She used to live there when she was a kid. Her and her orphan friends had actually taken Gohan in for a few days once. He trusted her with his daughter. He told her what I just told you, and then he went to train so he could avenge his wife's death."

Vegeta watched as his son erupted into Super Saiyan and dropped to his knees. Tears fell freely from Trunks' emerald eyes and he did not try to contain them. For the first time, he felt comfortable enough around his father not to care about keeping his tough façade. 

"That day, with Mom and her surrogate mother, she heard about her past for the first time. Mom said she could stay and live with us, even though Chi Chi offered her only granddaughter a place with her. She chose Capsule Corp. 

"Mom said when the other lady died, the girl's eyes flickered green. Mom thinks I should train her. And the girl wants me to train her! But every time I see her, it's like I lost him all over again. He was my sensei, my mentor, the only one who understood half of what I was feeling. 

"How can I go back on his wishes? Do the one thing he wanted to keep her away from? From the minute I saw her, I knew I had to protect her…"

Vegeta slowly approached his son. For the first time, he felt comfortable enough around him not to care about keeping his tough façade. He lowered himself to his son's height and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You want to bond with her, don't you?"

Trunks' head jerked up and he stared into his father's eyes. To his surprise, none of the usual contempt was there. Trunks nodded miserably at his father. 

"She is only sixteen, but Kami help me… She has all of Gohan's maturity and his wisdom - and then some. And from what I saw today, all of her mother's attitude and beauty. And her smile… These past two weeks have been the happiest time in my entire life. Even when she is yelling at me. A part of me died when he did, but I feel - she makes me feel… whole again."

Trunks dropped down to his base power, his hair falling back on his shoulders, lavender and soft. Vegeta settled down, one knee pulled up to his chest. For a while, the two sat in silence, father and son together at last.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _Happy birthday to me!! Before the day is officially over, I decided to share my birthday fun with you all by posting my favorite part of the story. Coincidentally, it also happens to be part 11, my favorite number… Enjoy and review, not necessarily in that order. By the way, I love my friends. Who knew shaving cream in a piñata could be so much fun?_


	13. Part 12: The Rematch

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 12:  The Rematch

****

Dende opened his eyes slowly, ready to adjust to another contradicting world of color and shape. He was pleasantly surprised at the sight around him.  

The sky was a pale blue-purple. The soft 'ground' below his feet was a darker shade, almost black in intensity. The air was sweet and cool. Neat stacks of books dotted the landscape as far as he could see. 

The place was tranquil. Dende felt refreshed almost immediately. He noticed a larger spot among the books off in the distance. It sounded like that spot was humming. 

Dende walked towards the spot, neither hurrying nor taking his time. The spot slowly grew, and Dende could soon make out it was a person. Walking along further, he noted that the person was indeed humming a nameless tune. It took Dende a lot longer than he figured it would to finally reach the spot. 

Lying on his stomach, legs kicking lazily behind him, Gohan read. He wore a gi Dende had seen often. It was the same style and color of Piccolo's favorite outfit.  

The first thing Dende noticed was his hair. Chunky golden locks stuck up everywhere. It was longer in the front, and every once in a while a hand would reach up and brush a piece away from his eyes. 

The second thing Dende took in was the color of Gohan's eyes. They were a piercing shade of liquid blue-green.

The last thing the observant Namek took in was his age. The kid before him was older than the last 'version' Dende interacted with, probably around Goten and Trunks' current age. He did not think, however, that this Gohan was old enough to be lounging around in Super Saiyan mode. 

Dende sat down on the ground in front of the still-humming Gohan and waited. 

He waited until Gohan finished the book he was reading. Gohan sighed contently, placed the book on top of the pile to his right, and reached for the next book to his left. Flashing Dende a grin, he opened the new book and flipped to the first chapter.  

Dende waited through three more books. Gohan never stopped humming. 

As he stacked the fourth book on the finished pile, the spunky blonde finally acknowledged his observer. With another grin, his green eyes peered at the greener being in front of him.

"You look awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

****

Trunks pushed a stray lavender hair behind his ear. 

"I just wanted to see him again. Maybe ask him about the woman on the island. I know he's not the same person I grew up with, but… I don't know. It's close enough. I had no idea it was going to be this crazy here." 

Vegeta just nodded at his son's explanation. He was still processing the news that his son had fallen for a descendent of Kakarott's. At least it was Gohan's spawn. The girl had a chance for decent fighting skills _and brains, anyways.  _

"No one here knew it would get this crazy, either."

Trunks stood and offered his hand to his father. Adding another surprise to the day's long list, Vegeta accepted his son's help in standing. 

"We should probably get back before someone notices that we are missing."

"Kakarott will return if we are needed. I am tired of sitting around waiting. I sense you have gotten stronger since I last saw you. Why don't you show me what you have learned."

Vegeta fell into a relaxed defensive stance. Future Trunks immediately followed suit. Before their spar began, Vegeta asked his son one final question. 

"You said you saw her mother today. Are you saying that Gohan's mate now is the same person as in your time?"

"All I know is that his daughter looks exactly like the Gohan I knew and even more like the short-haired girl Goku brought today. If she's not the mother, then my time's Gohan married her twin with the same name."

With that, Trunks launched himself at Vegeta. The two fought a hard battle, both growing closer to a part of themselves they had never known before. 

****

Dende stared wide-eyed at the innocent face before him. Although this Gohan was a few years older than the one Dende had met back on Namek, he had never seen Gohan look quite that naïve. 

_How could Gohan forget me again? _

"I… I-umm…"

"Wait, I know what it is. You remind me of Mr. Piccolo! He is my sensei. He is from another planet, far away. I've been there. It's really nice. Do you know Mr. Piccolo?"

"I've heard of him."

Gohan smiled, pleased his newfound-old friend knew of his sensei. He sat up and settled into a loose meditation position, crossing his arms and legs. Dende smiled inwardly at the fact that Gohan still imitated Piccolo even subconsciously. He followed Gohan's gaze and looked around them. The young boy's quiet voice reflected total contentment. 

"I love this place. It is so peaceful and relaxing. I can read and study and train without being interrupted."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I thought you could tell me."

Gohan shot a quick questioning glance at Dende. He didn't wait for a response before standing and walking away. 

"I'm going to go train now… we can talk later?"

Dende nodded. He watched as Young Gohan sped off towards the horizon. The immediate area around him cleared itself of books as he went. After a quick warm up, Young Gohan furiously began shadow sparring. 

Dende never tired of watching Gohan practice. It had caught Dende's attention back on Namek, as he looked in on Krillin and Gohan as they mentally sparred. Even back on Earth, Dende routinely observed the demi-Saiyan's exercises when he thought no one was watching. 

Gohan had a grace and fluidity that the other Z fighters lacked, even his father. Piccolo once told Dende he had been that way since day one. For not having any previous training, Gohan never went through an awkward or clumsy phase as he learned martial arts. 

It was like he was just relearning what he had always known. Piccolo said it was more than having Goku as a dad; Gohan had a gift. 

****

Dende lost all track of time. He watched Young Gohan execute countless flawless katas and forms. He sat through hours of the boy's meditation and rest periods. Not once did Young Gohan even look in his general direction. 

He tried to stay focused, but even kamis have their limits. Just when Dende's last drop of patience dried up, Young Gohan took another break… and fell asleep. Stretching for the first time in what seemed like forever, Dende made his way over to the still figure of his young friend. 

_I don't know what to do for you, Gohan. Help me out here. _

With a wave of his hand, Dende draped a deep blue blanket over Young Gohan. 

_I can't shake the feeling that I failed you. Please prove me wrong._

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story… and for all the nice birthday wishes I received. Thank you for making my birthday that much cooler!! Hoor ha!_


	14. Part 13: Avocado Sorbet

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 13:  Avocado Sorbet

****

Goku woke stiffly from his awkward position seated at the side of his son's bed. There was a crick in his neck and a weight in his heart. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

Three long days had passed since Dende began trying to reach Gohan. Bulma was the first to follow her husband back home. She took Chibi Trunks with her and Goten as well. The two could not stay apart for too long, and Bulma promised to take good care of him. He did not need to stay and worry anyways. Gohan would not want his brother to do that. Videl had just left yesterday; no one back on Earth knew where she was, and she felt bad skipping school and police work. Her father was sure to be upset as well. 

Chi Chi carefully balanced a tray of food and a jug of water. She forced herself to smile as she entered the sick room. It was an extremely difficult feat to accomplish; the sight before her had not changed in three days. 

Dende hovered at the foot of the bed in deep meditation. Her husband sat beside the bed, his face clouded with worry. Her son occupied the bed, his familiar sunny expression hidden behind closed eyes and a grimace. 

Chi Chi set her tray next to the one she had brought earlier that day. The food had gone cold and uneaten. Again. 

_Pretty soon I am going to have to take care of two sick Saiyans._

"Goku, you need to eat something."

Her husband's child-like eyes looked mournfully at her. He glanced at the food she had placed on the nightstand. It displayed several of his favorite dishes. 

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi. The food looks great, it really does… I'm just not hungry. I can't think about eating when I see Gohan like this."

"Then leave for a little while, eat, and come back."

His wife's sharp statement startled and confused him. Chi Chi towered next to him, her arms crossed in front, a no-nonsense look on her face. He recognized it as the same look she'd give the boys -and himself- when they didn't listen to her reason. Instead of smiling and complying like he usually did, Goku felt a sudden stirring of anger in his soul. 

"How can you say something like that? Our son is hurt! He might not make it! And all you can do is tell me to eat!?"

Chi Chi watched as her husband's eyes spilled over with tears. She wasn't used to seeing him cry; _she_ was the emotional basket case of the family and Goku was the strong supportive one. Him and Gohan. 

_How can I explain to him that I have grown used to being powerless in situations like this? Wondering if my family will survive intact? Knowing no amount of worry will help anything or anyone. _

Years of spending more time fretting over her family's well-being than her own had taken a toll on Chi Chi. Life had not been friendly to her body and she woke too many mornings feeling much older than she should. It was only when she was pregnant with Goten that Chi Chi realized she had to start thinking about herself too. What would be the point if her family thrived and she wasn't healthy enough to enjoy them? 

Chi Chi opened her arms and Goku immediately fell into his wife's embrace. He clung to her, trying to express the fears he could not speak of. She knew all too well what he was feeling. 

****

He opened his eyes to see them still in their embrace. She noticed him but didn't speak; the sorrow in her eyes was enough for Dende to understand. He stirred and gently coughed so as to not startle the other.

Goku took one look at Dende and left the room. Chi Chi wordlessly poured a cup of water for the parched kami. Handing it to him, she smiled sadly.

"Thank you for all your help, Dende. Goku thanks you too… he just doesn't know it yet. I know you are doing all you can to help Gohan."

Chi Chi took both trays of food with her as she left. She promised to come back with the Kais. Dende stared at his friend's still form. 

_Have I done everything possible? Have I _really_ told Gohan what he needs to hear?_

****

Goku burst through the front doors of the Temple, barely slowing down to keep from ripping them off their hinges. He sped past the front gardens and across the open Kai hillside. He ran until he figured he was about halfway around the planet before collapsing into a heap on the soft ground. 

_It didn't work… Gohan will die… It didn't work… Gohan…_

"You were right. He was always special."

Goku glanced up to see Piccolo's tall form silently hovering next to him. He caught a glimpse of familiarity he had not seen in years. For just a moment, Piccolo seemed to age in front of his eyes; harsh lines softening into wrinkles, serious scowl fading to a tired half- smile. Even his voice sounded like that of his old master.

"Kami?"

Piccolo neither accepted nor rejected Goku's title for him. 

"Don't loose heart, my old friend. It's not in your nature to give up. That's where Gohan gets it from, you know."

Goku stared at the tall Namek before him. Piccolo had fused with Kami years ago, but he had never openly displayed his other half before, not even to Dende or Mr. Popo. Goku didn't know what to make of his ex-enemy, ex-sensei's unusual behavior. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Gohan's drive, his determination. It comes from you. You were, and always will be, his first role model and the source of his inspiration."

Goku laughed sadly. 

"What would he say if he knew I was the root of all his problems? When he wonders why it seems like everything happens to him is because it really does? Because I wished for it to be that way? Some role model… Great inspiration, too."

Goku looked up at Piccolo, tears of frustration welling in the corner of his eyes. 

"You know that's not true. You didn't wish that."

"But I asked for it."

"Not even."

"Fine! What did I do?"

Piccolo sighed. He lowered himself to Goku's level on the ground. He was suddenly thankful for Kami's knowledge on how to deal with Goku. All the time he had spent training Goku as a child would really come in handy now. Unless it had to do with fighting, there was no guarantee the clueless Saiyan would understand what he was told. 

And this was something Goku needed to hear. 

"When was the first time you brought Gohan to the Lookout?"

"The day after he was born. Chi Chi didn't know, of course. She was sleeping when I took him."

"Why?"

"Because I thought Kami might want to see my son." 

"I - he could see just fine from the Lookout."

"I know. I just, there was…"

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Something else."

Piccolo maintained eye contact with Goku. His innocent face went serious. 

"I sensed that there was some greater plan for Gohan. Like he was destined to be used somehow."

"And?"

"And… I figured Kami would know what it was."

"Did he?"

"Piccolo, why are you asking me? You and Kami are one again! You already know the answer!"

Earth's former guardian rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily and sighed. 

"You said he was special. Those were your exact words that day. 'There's something special in store for Gohan, isn't there, Kami?' I remember you asking me to watch out for him. You said he could handle whatever was in store for him."

"I gave him to you because I trusted _my life with you… and I knew I could do the same with my son."_

_I should never have been a father. I should never have married Chi Chi. She deserves so much more than I have ever been able to give her. They all deserve more. _

Goku dropped his head to his chest. The words were silent, but Piccolo had still heard them.

_Why do you question what you cannot change? The higher powers do not lightly handle their duties. Children are a gift. They are only entrusted to those who have proven themselves capable of such an awesome responsibility. _

_Kami must have been on something when he thought I could be trusted with a kid. _

_Kami did what he thought was in the best interest of everyone. Including you _and _Chi Chi and __Gohan. If it wasn't for your Saiyan physiology… uh, traits, you would have far more than two children._

_If I'm that 'worthy' of raising kids, why did Gohan do what he did? _

************************************************************************

Author's Note: _I just got rammed in the back by my roommate. Now she is playing with our rock climbing chalk. Now it is all over our room… Sorry about that random rambling, it's been a hectic weekend for Lady El. On Saturday, our school hosted the state's first residence hall association's conference of the year. I am happy to report that all went well and now I can get some sleep. _

_I hope you are still enjoying the story, keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all! I expect the story to stand at nineteen parts but I am still working on breaking down the remaining text. It _is _completely written, just not edited and tweaked. Unfortunately, with classes and other obligations, it is hard to post more than a part a week, but I will not stop posting all is revealed. _

_Have a great week; I look forward to your reviews. They really do make my day!_

_Lady Eldaelen_


	15. Part 14: All or Nothing

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: If I owned DBZ, I would not wonder where money to finish school is going to come from. Since I _do wonder where I will find my Super Senior Year (sadly still many semesters away) funds, I must not be associated with the cash crop that is Dragonball Z. Logic is a wonderful thing. _

************************************************************************

Part 14: All or Nothing

****

This was his last chance. He had not waited for Chi Chi to return with the Kais, he had not waited to see if Goku was ok, he had not even finished his water. He just knew that he had to try one more time. 

Dende's eyes fluttered open. 

Somber white nothingness. 

He was standing in the middle of Nowhere. 

A thick, misty fog obscured what little view Dende had in front of him. Taking a tentative step in the void, he was startled at the loud echo his foot made on the soft ground.  He paused, trying vainly to find his way through the soup of Gohan's mind. 

The mist parted briefly and Dende caught a fleeting glimpse of color contrasting against the open canvas before him. It looked to be a decent distance out, but Dende headed towards it anyways. Anything was better than standing in the middle of a warm marshmallow like he was now.  

If only it was as quiet as a marshmallow. Every footstep he took, every rustle of his robes, every sound was amplified in the vast expanse. Dende's sensitive ears were soon throbbing, and even that sounded ten times too loud. 

By the time Dende saw the color spot again, he was out of breath and sweating. The air was stuffy and still. The 'sky' had also started to change. It was now a sickly grey - and getting darker by the minute. The area was by no means dark yet, but it wasn't exactly light either. 

Dende soon found himself at the base of a tall mountain. He hadn't noticed it earlier since it blended in with the surrounding area. A tall mound of white in the middle of flat white. Looking up, he could see that the splash of color rested on the edge of a cliff. 

He wearily rose in the air, flying up to the spot. The closer he got, the quieter it became. The shadowy blurb soon focused into a blue form with a shock of black on top. By the time the blurb turned into a person, there was total silence. Dende landed with a soft thud behind Gohan. 

He was older than before, probably at his true age now. His long legs were drawn up to his chest; his arms hugged them close to his body. His head rested sadly on his knees. The blue came from a familiar blanket wrapped around his shivering form. Gohan looked miserable. 

Dende walked over to his side and sat down. Without opening his eyes, Gohan addressed his visitor.

"What do you want?"

"It's me… Dende. I just wanted to talk."

"I know who you are. There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Thank you for the blanket, though. It's so cold here."

"Any time."

Gohan lifted his head and turned towards the one seated next to him. His face and eyes were slightly pink and puffy, like he had been crying earlier. 

"You've been here before… why do you keep coming back?"

"I… I don't really know. I guess I didn't want you to be alone."

Gohan stifled a laugh. Pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, he stood up and turned away. The lack of emotion in his voice scared Dende more than the weariness in his posture. 

"I've always been alone."

****

Piccolo shifted uneasily in his spot. He had never seen Goku so… not cheerful. Throughout all the battles, the years of intense training, even dying - twice, Goku always wore at least a smile. 

Now, Piccolo couldn't even see a glimmer of hope in the other man's eyes. 

_This like is not like  you, Goku._

_What isn't like me? It's not everyday my son tries to kill himself. Sorry for being so out of character. _

_Gohan will pull through, I know it. _

_How can you be so sure? I mean, the Kais don't even know!_

_Kami made you a promise that day. He said he would never give Gohan -or any of you- more than what could be handled. It's what gave you the confidence to face all that you have. It's what kept you from coming back seven years ago. You trusted him…_

"…and Kami kept his word."

Goku blinked at Piccolo's statement. Tears were streaming down his face as he found his faith once more.   
  


"You know, it's not everyday that the higher powers take notice of a mere mortal. Especially a descendent from a race that has caused such a disturbance in the order of the universes such as a Saiyan."

Piccolo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"The Supreme Kai actually called Kami up to see him when he heard of your unusual request regarding Gohan. He has been watching Earth ever since. He, I think, has more faith in your son than you do. He hasn't given up all hope. And neither should you."

****

The tall figure turned around. Dende's heart broke when he saw the helplessness - no, hopelessness etched on Gohan's face. The young kami shed his own tears as fat droplets fell from the depths of Gohan's coal black eyes. He struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Gohan?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"And why not? I'm Earth's kami! I'm supposed to know these types of things!"

"You might know stuff, Dende, but there is a big difference between knowing and understanding."

"Gohan, believe it or not, I _do understand the difference between the two. One of the reasons the past few kamis haven't been human is because you all understand too well and sympathize too much. A human kami would not have been able to carry out their duties without being drawn into their charges' problems. Nameks, on the other hand, can see situations on the outside - we look at things a different way, to offer neutral advice and guidance."_

"Neutral advice isn't what I need."

"Then what do you need?"

"Someone who understands."

Dende sighed. They were talking in circles, and time was up. The sky had continued to darken as they conversed. Their figures now cast unnaturally skewed shadows on the smooth white terrain. Gohan's facial expressions were starting to blend in with the spreading darkness.

"Well I'm here right now. And Videl, Goten, your parents, Piccolo… even Vegeta. They are all waiting for you to come back."

"You're just saying that."

"Have you ever known me to 'just say' something?"

"No."

"Well, I am not starting now." 

"Dende, you're a _Guardian,_ for goodness sake!"

"I was your friend first!"

****

Piccolo and Goku flew back to the Temple in silence. Nothing more needed to be said. Goku was back to his usual self, his expression similar to the one he wore in battle. He was at war for his son - and Goku never lost when everything was on the line. 

****

"Don't you realize you are the only reason I took up Kami's job? I mean, without you, I wouldn't know half as much about Earth and its people, even with my on-the-job training."

Gohan went to respond, but Dende held up a slim green hand. 

"And you! You know more about Namekian culture than Piccolo does! Whether or not he is fused with Nail.

"Why? Because that's just the way you are. Open, honest, caring, understanding. First to offer a hand, last to clean up. Should I continue?"

"No."

"Well, too bad. I'm not done yet. You are the one thing that has kept your mother going all these years. You are the center of Goten's whole existence. You are the reason Piccolo is no longer interested in taking over the world, and why Vegeta actually talked freely about his past today. You have brought joy and love to a girl who forgot what they felt like… and whether or not you realize it yet, you have finally found what you've been searching for in her. 

"They all see you and what you stand for and all you have been through. And they are encouraged. Are you ready to throw that all away?"

Gohan dropped to his knees. So overwhelmed with emotions, he couldn't speak. But Dende heard anyways. 

_I'm just so tired, Dende. I've tried to be strong for so long…_

_And you have succeeded. You _have _been strong. But no one expects you to keep it up forever._

_I can't do it anymore. I feel if I drop my guard for even a moment, I'll let them all down. I have failed them for the last time. _

_They know what happened and they don't care anymore. They understand. They just want you back._

Dende could no longer see anything but black. With his hand out in front, he slowly made his way to where he had last seen his friend. He blindly explored the dark void, but Gohan was no longer there. 

"Gohan? Gohan please! Don't do this! You don't have to be alone!"

_I know…_

Dende felt himself slipping, but he was not afraid for himself. He struggled to stay as long as possible, but Gohan steadily pushed him farther and farther away. Gohan's last thought echoed deep in Dende's soul. 

And there was light.  

****

_Dedicated to my roommate's hissing pickles. Don't ask. _

Author's Note: _I won't even try to excuse my tardiness in posting. Life got in the way. I apologize and I will try to resume the weekly schedule. Since I posted today, count out seven days and wait for me then.  I am never going to find a title for this story… _


	16. Part 15: Toady Hootenanny!

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

NOte: I dO nOt Own any Of the characters nOr am I legally assOciated with DragOnball Z Or FUNimatiOn. 

************************************************************************

Part 15: Toady Hootenanny!  

****

Her father had been justly furious that she disappeared for three days without so much as a note. He got even angrier when she vaguely alluded to where she went. He was still processing the whole Buu situation and he did not like the fact that his daughter was reinforcing some of his own unbelievable hallucinations. 

Videl had not even been home a full day yet. 

After a few restless hours of sleep, Videl mechanically sat through half of her classes before giving up and blasting over to Capsule Corp. She had to see Gohan again and there was only one way she could think of to get to him. 

Her plan had been simple… in theory. Find Bulma's husband, ask him to ask Gohan's dad to take her to Gohan.  Easy. The only problem was where to start. 

Videl paced nervously in front of the door. She was standing on the steps of Capsule Corp.'s largest private residence. She had only been there once before, just a few weeks earlier. She had stood in almost the exact same spot when Bulma and the others had called upon the dragon. Videl had only been on the property that one time, and she had certainly never been inside before.  

If only she could detect ki better. 

****

Vegeta and his future son were heading for the gravity room when he felt the brat approach. It had not taken as long as he thought it would. He unsuccessfully stifled a chuckle as he felt her indecision. Did she really fear him that much? Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as he changed course to go out the side door. 

Following a few steps behind, Future Trunks watched as his father laughed at his own private joke. He wondered why they passed the closest exit to the gravity room, but even _he_ knew better than to question Vegeta. It all became clear as his father opened the door. 

****

Videl jumped at the sound of a door opening behind her. She barely suppressed a yelp when Vegeta came into view. The slightly mischievous grin he wore did not help her wavering courage. He looked just a little too pleased to see her standing there. 

Trunks' eyes grew wide at the sight of... _her. If his father looked amused, his face must have registered complete mortification. He slowly started backing up; his fighting instincts calculated several escape routes in the blink of an eye. If his father were just a little taller, Trunks could have gone completely undetected. _

"So… the brat could not stay away. How predictable."

Videl cringed at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Why did he have to be so arrogant?

_Well, I did come to see him. I better get this over with before he gets impatient._

Videl started to speak, but stopped when she spotted the tall one inching away from the door. When he realized she saw him, he gave up on discretion and just took off down a corridor. She moved to follow, but the brick wall named Vegeta stepped smoothly in her way.

"The boy is of no importance to you. I believe you were looking for me, correct?"

Videl nodded slowly, her eyes wide. He rolled his own eyes at her bewildered expression. Why was it so hard for people to realize the only naturally stupid Saiyan was Kakarott? And he could at least _act _smart if someone told him to. 

_Kakarott, get down here. _

Gohan's overused brain was a freak of nature, but even the two little brats showed more intelligence than most of the idiot humans on the pathetic planet he now resided on. Even Nappa had the- 

_Kakarott…__ Kakarott!_

Videl stepped back as Vegeta tensed. A frown quickly replaced his trademark smirk. His eyebrows furrowed even closer together than normal as he concentrated on something Videl could not understand. Vegeta then abruptly turned around and retreated in the depths of his family's living quarters. He didn't bother turning around to call her. 

"You. Follow me."

****

Goten glanced over at his best friend. Trunks was absorbed in the cartoon show they were watching. It was their favorite, but Goten couldn't get into the story. He wished he could go home. 

It had only been three days, and even though he was staying with his second family, it was still the longest Goten had gone without seeing his mom and brother. He missed his mom's cooking. He missed sparring with his dad. He even missed studying. Gohan had been tutoring Goten for several years now and he had to admit, his brother made learning fun. 

_Gohan…_

A lone tear slipped down Goten's check. He secretly wiped it away and turned his attention back to the television. 

Future Trunks was passing through the kitchen on his way into hiding when he saw the boy's renegade tear fall. He watched in silence as another drop leaked out of Goten's large, dark eyes. Then another. And another. 

Trunks felt the boy's distress rise as he struggled to stay composed. He almost strangled his younger self for being oblivious to the situation. Goten was supposed to be his best friend, for Kami's sake! Before Trunks acted upon his thoughts, the youngest demi-Saiyan mumbled an excuse and slipped away. 

Goten hastily retreated towards the bedrooms. Speeding down a corridor, he whisked past Trunks' room, his room, and Big Trunks' room. By the time he reached the end of the hall, he could no longer keep the tears hidden. He locked himself in a small, rarely used refresher and cried. 

****

Future Trunks quietly stole up to the refresher door. He could easily hear the muffled sobs emanating from inside. What worried Trunks the most was the fact that he was not suppressing his ki at all, but Goten seemed not to notice his presence. 

Ever since his mother returned with little-him and Goten, Future Trunks had been the new victim of their practical jokes. Well, the victim of his own practical jokes. Little Trunks was the brains and instigator behind them while Goten usually acted as the lookout and backup stalling device. The kid was amazing at ki control and detection. Trunks had been startled by Goten more times than he wanted to admit. 

But right now, Trunks would rather be startled by his joyous giggles than have to listen to Goten's quiet sobbing. He knocked lightly on the door and the kid inside stifled a sniffle. It took a few moments for Goten to realize who he was.

"I'll be out in a minute, Big Trunks. There's a bathroom in your room, you know."

"Yes, Goten. I remember… Do you want me to get Mo - Bulma? Or Trunks?"

"No thanks."

"All right then, I'll leave you alone… But it's ok to cry sometimes."

Trunks whispered the last sentence as he turned to go. He placed a hand on the thin wood door, trying to send as much comforting to Goten as possible. Kami only knew how often Gohan had offered his own shoulder for Trunks to lean on. 

The door swung open, as if reacting to his touch. Startled, Trunks looked down and saw Goten poke his head from behind. His cheeks were puffy and tearstained from the earlier waterworks. But his eyes were curious… hopeful… 

"What did you say?"

"…I'm leaving…"

"No! About crying… Gohan tells me it's ok to cry sometimes. Not that I do it a lot or anything! I mean, I-"

"I understand, Goten, you don't have to explain… Gohan used to tell me that too."

Goten opened the door completely. He sized up the tall figure before him. His young mind didn't comprehend the fullness of this Trunks' background, but he had heard the basic story many times. He still had no understanding of how this Trunks had lived his whole life without some version of himself, however. He had no idea why he had to be excluded at all. 

But to Goten, the person in front of him was still Trunks. And Trunks was -and always would be- his best friend, no matter what time of Trunks it happened to be. 

Future Trunks stared uncertainly at the little guy before him. Goten was an enigma to him. An unexpected trump card in the realm of time travel. In the shallower parts of his warrior mind, Trunks had forgotten that such a thing could happen. After his initial shock had worn off from seeing Goten for the first time, it was glaringly obvious to Trunks that life would go on with the future altered, and changes such as Goten were to be expected. 

But the miniature Goku in front of him was just another painful reminder of what his future no longer had. 

****

Vegeta's short strides were surprisingly -or not- quick and powerful; Videl was almost jogging just to keep up. He subconsciously made his way to his mate's private lab as he tried unsuccessfully to get a hold of Kakarott again. Destination reached, Vegeta unceremoniously burst through the lab's door and slowed only after he caught a piece of invention the woman had thrown in surprise. 

"Honestly, Vegeta! How much does it take to knock?! Will you never learn?"

Bulma squinted angrily in her prince's direction before seeing that he had not intruded alone. Her fury instantly melted away at the sight of the young Miss Satan. 

"Oh, hey Videl! My inconsiderate excuse for a husband said you might be stopping by. How are you feeling, hon?"

"Woman! Would you stop your incessant babbling for five seconds? I did not come here to listen to you 'chat' with Gohan's mate."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. High-And-Mighty! What got your spandex in a twist?" 

 Bulma stood, hands on hips, glaring at her other half. Vegeta matched her look with a scowl of his own. For a moment the two were lost in each other's piercing eyes, their passionate love-hate relationship growing stronger still. 

She hesitated to interrupt their trance, but Videl already felt like she was intruding. She coughed lightly and their spell was broken for the moment. Bulma grabbed her saved gadget from Vegeta's grip and quickly turned back to her project at hand. Vegeta silently cursed himself for being drawn into his mate's trap yet again. 

"Something is wrong up there. Kakarott is not answering me."

"Goku always did have his smart moments."

"I am in no mood to have my patience tried, Woman."

"Well, I am in no mood to be bossed around. I was in the middle of testing a new prototype gravity simulator for _your precious training room!" _

"Enough already!"

Videl's voice knocked the pair completely out of their overly complicated dance of wit and resolve. Bulma looked shocked that someone dare interrupt one of their 'fights'. Thinking about it later, she realized the only other person who ever attempted such a foolishly brave act was Gohan. She still was not sure if it was because he didn't fear Vegeta or if he really was being stupid. 

Vegeta remembered why he brought Gohan's mate with him in the first place. He nodded in her direction.

"I am going to the Lookout to try to figure what is going on. Keep _her_ away from _him."_

Bulma nodded mutely as Vegeta turned to leave. Before he could take two steps, Goku and Chi Chi appeared in front of him; two fingers were pressed to Goku's forehead. 

************************************************************************

Author's Notes:_ My roommate got on my case for not posting yesterday. Since she is _my beta, and she _did __finish looking over this part, I bring to you Part 15 in all of its glory. I am feeling a little saddened, however, for the end is in sight. Only four more chapters to go. Sad. Thanks for the reviews! Rock on!_


	17. Part 16: Gluten Free

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I went to Burger King a while back and bought a Kid's Club meal. Along with my plain cheeseburger, lemon-lime carbonated beverage, and fries, neatly sealed in plastic no normal child can tear open, I became the owner of a very cool stress-relieving Vegeta action figure. He is, by far, the awesomest fast food toy I have every received. He is also the extent of my grasp on the Dragonball Empire. 

************************************************************************

Part 16: Gluten Free

****

He had heard Vegeta's demands just as clearly as he heard any unspoken thought directed at him. A part of his mind registered that he should answer his fellow Saiyan, but the majority of Goku's limited attention span was locked on the waking Namek at the foot of his son's bed.

Dende gasped for air like it was going out of style. Losing his concentration, he abruptly fell from his floating perch and landed with a thud on the floor. A hand appeared in his line of sight and Dende gratefully accepted it.  

Goku helped the young kami up, his strong arm easily leading him to the chair Chi Chi abandoned in surprise. After choking down a few sips of water, Dende focused on Gohan. 

The oldest demi-Saiyan lay pale and still. His inherent spiky hair was relaxing slightly as the rejuvenating Kai environment accelerated its growth. It reminded Dende of how Gohan looked when they met on Namek; now they were just a little taller - well, Gohan was a lot taller. 

He hastily relayed his last experience with the others. Chi Chi clutched the front of her husband's gi, forcibly keeping her tears from falling. Goku stiffly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and the two fell into a seamless embrace. Piccolo clenched and unclenched his fists, the only outside clue that he was ready to explode. The Kais exchanged troubled glances.  

Without warning, Gohan's ki skyrocketed. Just as quickly it dropped off, to an almost undetectable level. Gohan tried unsuccessfully to roll over, but he must have found it too uncomfortable even unconscious because he groaned and settled down on his back. 

Everyone's heart skipped a beat at his movement. Chi Chi promptly fainted in her husband's arms. Goku cradled her gently and winced as Vegeta announced his mental presence once more. He focused on the far away ki signature, shifted his hold on his wife, and brought two fingers to his forehead.

****

Bulma shrieked at her longtime friend's sudden entrance in her lab. Her latest invention left her hand again as she threw it in frustration at Goku's head. Ever alert, Vegeta palmed the device once more as it bounced off Kakarott's thick skull. Undeterred, Goku tenderly set his wife on the floor, pulling off his undershirt to use as a pillow. As Goku grabbed his free arm, Vegeta tossed his mate her contraption. They were gone before Bulma caught it. 

****

Goten brightened as he felt his parents' ki. He and Big Trunks had been sitting in the hallway, talking about their Gohans. Forgetting his manners -and Bulma's house rules- Goten interrupted Big Trunks and flew off towards their presence. 

Future Trunks sped after his newfound friend. He met up with his younger counterpart as Goten's strange behavior pulled Chibi Trunks away from his cartoon show. Together they followed the spiky haired blur, Future Trunks running, Present Trunks flying. 

Goten was slightly disappointed when he felt his dad leave again, but he didn't bother slowing down as he continued towards the off-limits area known as Bulma's Lab. Bursting through the open door, he easily dodged whatever Trunks' mom had thrown at him. 

Only moments behind Goten, the alternate-self duo also evaded the flying projectile. They were both used to their mother's tendency towards venting her frustration on helpless inanimate objects. Bulma watched open-mouthed as her prototype gravity simulator hit the wall beyond the lab door and shattered into a heap of metal and wires. 

"That's it. I give up."

Bulma threw her hands up in resignation. She turned off her computer and grabbed Videl's hand. With unnatural calm, she led the speechless teenager out of her lab. 

"Come on boys, I think my mom made some cookies this morning. Trunks, help your young mother out and bring Chi Chi with you and put her on the couch."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Bulma knew she was in trouble. Videl halted mid-stride as she actually processed what the ingenious scientist had said. 

Like a good son, Future Trunks had complied with his mother immediately, easily yet carefully gathering Chi Chi in his strong arms. The two demi-devils, also obeying Bulma, promptly took off for the kitchen to find the reported baked stash. 

Flabbergasted, Videl alternated between studying Bulma, Future Trunks, and the empty hallway the boys had disappeared down. Snippets of her talks with Gohan and other previously stored bits of information jumbled incoherently in her brain. She furiously wished he had told her everything. Gohan was the worst liar in the world, and Videl had known that he was holding back as he explained his life. She had just figured she would pull it out of him sooner or later. 

_Trunks… mom… two must be related… brother… _young _mom… that hair can't run in too many families… Trunks… same name… same hair… same face…_

_Same person._

Three pairs of blue eyes grew large as Videl came to her conclusion - and the two Briefs realized she had come to her conclusion. Bulma smacked her forehead and continued pulling Videl along. Gohan was not going to be happy with her. 

_Well, Videl's a smart girl. She would have figured out eventually… I hope._

"I'll explain in the kitchen."

_Somehow…_

****

Vegeta flinched at the sudden change of environment. He pulled away from Kakarott's grip and looked around. The Kais and Nameks were there, although the short one looked a little greener than usual. Vegeta's gaze settled on the brat in the bed. 

He had hated every minute of every class he endured as a child and the Royal Heir to the Throne of Planet Vegeta. Nevertheless, he had survived the seemingly endless lectures and tests, storing all of his training to use whenever necessary. 

Vegeta had called upon his textbook knowledge more than once to save his life and the lives of his ignorant yet loyal remaining subjects under Frieza's hand. It had been over three decades since he was last tutored in Saiyan medicine and survival techniques. But one look at Gohan and all the information came back in an instant. 

_Shallow breathing... fluctuating ki…_

Vegeta slipped off one white glove and placed his hand first to Gohan's forehead, then to his neck. Gohan pulled away from his touch, his head rolling from side to side. He started mumbling incoherently and his hands curled into tight fists at his side. 

_Body temperature way too high even for a healthy full-blooded Saiyan… pulse too fast and irregular… shivering…_

"When did this start?"

"Just now. Dende woke up, Gohan moved, Chi Chi fainted, and I came and got you."

Goku's wide eyes searched Vegeta's narrowed own. 

"You know what's happening to him, don't you?"

The two Saiyans stared at each other with such intensity and unspoken force, the tension in the room was palpable. Vegeta broke away first, his wearied sigh instantly added ten years to his still-youthful face. 

_I did not expect Gohan to still be alive, Kakarott. _

_I know. But he is. Can you help him?_

_No._

"That's not good enough Vegeta!"

"Your son should be dead right now, Kakarott! But he is not. An untrained Saiyan should not be able to wake up from the state he was in. Yet Gohan is doing just that. And because he does not know what he is doing, he is compromising his already damaged system. Kakarott, I do not expect you to understand, but aside from holding the brat's hand, there is nothing I can do."

A stunned silence fell over the room. Even Gohan momentarily quieted down, as if he had been listening too. Piccolo advanced threateningly close to the Saiyan prince. 

"Let me get this straight… Gohan is waking up… and that's a bad thing?"

****

Bulma waited for her future son to come back from settling Chi Chi on the couch. Goten and her Trunks were already damaging the cookie supply. Videl stood by the sink, her fingers drumming impatiently on crossed arms. 

The blue-haired woman poured fresh lemonade for herself and the kids left in her care. Despite her calm appearance, inside she was wracking her brilliant mind for the right words to say. Future Trunks returned and uneasily sat in the chair farthest away from Videl. Once he was seated, all eyes focused on Bulma.

"Videl, I'm sure you have plenty of questions. So why don't you go ahead and ask them. I will try my best to answer them. Boys, keep eating those cookies - better yet, take them to Trunks' room."

Chibi Trunks and Goten eagerly gathered the remaining plates of cookies and retreated towards the bedrooms. It wasn't often Bulma let them eat anywhere but the kitchen; they couldn't help the fact that food fights were much more fun elsewhere. Future Trunks tried to leave as well…

"Hold it, buster. You are part of this mess, too. You stay… Videl?"

There were so many things she wanted to say, to ask. Gohan's sweet smiling face kept popping into Videl's thoughts as she struggled with forming words. Until she met him, she had not cried since her mother died. Now it seemed Videl was breaking down every time she thought about Gohan. 

Like right now. 

****

Future Trunks could not believe Gohan's future wife was crying hysterically in his other mother's arms. He hastily retreated to his room and closed the door. 

_She shouldn't be crying. She was much stronger than that. She had to be. Oh, Kami, what have I done? Coming here was a mistake. If I ruined this time… this Gohan… this me…_

Without hesitation, Trunks peeled off his training outfit and changed back into his trademark black pants and tank top. He grabbed his sword and jacket at the foot of his bed, not bothering to put either on. He checked his pockets for the time machine capsule and returned to the kitchen. 

Bulma had gotten Videl calmed to a quiet roar when her older future son came back through the kitchen. Her heart dropped as she realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. Maybe someday we can figure everything out. Tell my father I have really enjoyed these past few days."

Future Trunks had never seen his mother move so fast. No sooner had he finished his farewell then she was standing in front of him, blocking his exit. Her eyes blazed deep turquoise and she gave him a glare any Trunks could understand.

"You are not going anywhere. Now, we are all going to sit down at the table and discuss this… misunderstanding like civil human beings. And, just to make sure you do, hand it over."

For a moment, Bulma wasn't sure he was going to comply. Reluctantly, Future Trunks pulled out the time machine capsule from his pocket. She snatched it from his hand and tucked it neatly in a pocket of her lab coat. Smiling, she nodded towards an empty kitchen chair before heading back to her own. 

"I think some introductions are in order. This is Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, savior of the world. Hercule has graciously taken credit for defeating Cell and Buu, much to most of our friends' amusement and relief. Videl, I'd like you to meet my son, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He is from about twenty years in the future."

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: _Gotta__ love Biketoberfest and free samples at IHOP (don't own either one). GoodStuff bags for college students sure are different than the 'adult' versions they were handing out today (hey, free stuff is free stuff). While we get bags full of advertisements and caffeine pills, they get sleep agents and fiber therapy. What is the world coming to? _


	18. YeeHaw!

She does exist.  
  
Just wanted to let you know that I am still alive and working on this story. My beta has looked over the last three chapters but we have had virtually no time to go over the problems. I really wanted to have the story finished by now, but I would rather have all the kinks worked out first. Unfortunately for my story -fortunately for me (I need a break from school)- I am going away for the weekend to an RSA conference. Hoor ha for a housing hootenanny! SAACURH here I come. Now to find something to wear for the banquet. I wish Piccolo was around so he could just zap me some dressy clothes.  
  
Your truly apologetic author, ~Lady El~ 


	19. Part 17: 100 or Bust

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 17: 100 or Bust

****

Videl blinked in amazement at the nervously blushing person in front of her. Her suspicions were now confirmed. The supposed Trunks before her and the hyperactive friend of Goten's were one and the same. 

"How-when… I mean… you came from-how-"

"Videl, sweetie, what exactly had Gohan told you about the androids and Cell?"

Videl shook her head lightly to try to make sense of the craziness. From the way her head was throbbing, she did not think it worked. Focusing on answering Bulma's question was much easier than trying to ask her own. At least for the time being. 

"Gohan said you all were warned of the androids three years before they showed up. A bunch of you started training, the androids came, then Cell appeared."

"We were warned. Did he mention how?"

"Not really. I thought he was holding something back, but I didn't press him too much. It was already a very… informative conversation at the time."

"Understandable. Now son, I think it's time for you to explain yourself. Just give her the quick overview."

****

Vegeta's gaze shifted between the tall Namek and the other Saiyan. He was not worried about dealing with Piccolo. Kakarott, on the other hand, was looking a little too… unstable for his liking. 

_Choose your words carefully, Vegeta. _

"When a Saiyan resorts to shutting down like Gohan has, it is their absolute last resort next to death. There were some -like the royal family and certain elite squads- that were taught how to manipulate their bodies into this state of drastic reparation. This, however, was only to be used as a last-ditch effort to survive until help arrived."

Piccolo relaxed slightly. He gave Vegeta some room, but by no means let him off the hook.

"You said you have used this technique before. You're still here."

"Really. I didn't know it."

"Cut to the chase, Vegeta. We have all run out of patience here."

"Fine. Yes, I have put myself into this Saiyan hibernation. I have also had training from the best teachers on the subject. And when it was time to come out of it, I had the advantage of regeneration tanks and little green healing pacifists. Take it from me, it is not a pleasant experience.

"A Saiyan knows his body inside and out. It is our race's weapon of choice and even Kakarott and his spawn  know to treat it with absolute respect. As a fighter, Namek, you know that listening to your body's limits is crucial for surviving. Right now Gohan is going against everything his body wants to do. He is ignoring all of his natural instincts to stay unconscious and continue healing."

Vegeta had purposely directed his conversation towards Piccolo, leaving Kakarott to listen and not react. Goku accepted Vegeta's explanation - for the moment. He brought his ki -which had risen to combat status- back to a less hostile level, making everyone in the room breath a little sigh of relief. 

"So you are saying that my son, while trying to wake up, is actually doing more harm to himself than good?"

"What I am saying, Kakarott, is that your son is doing something incredibly stupid, but he does not know any better. Under the circumstances, however, being awake is probably better for him than anything else. I do not remember any cases of premature recovery, but if anyone can go through all he has, and somehow find a way to survive, it will be Gohan."

****

Future Trunks waited apprehensively for Videl to process the information he just gave her. He had quickly outlined his life for her, starting with Goku's death and finishing up with traveling to warn this time of the androids. He watched as the teen drew in a long breath… and smiled.

"Well. _You _make a lot more sense now. But why are you here… again?"

Bulma glanced just as curiously as Videl did at her alternate son. Under the females' scrutinizing gaze, Future Trunks blushed darker than ever. He tried unsuccessfully to word his answer so it did not sound like another question.

"I returned to help out when the androids showed up… and I stayed through to the end of the Cell Games."

His offering did not please either woman, although Bulma understood more why he was reluctant to say too much. Videl, however, continued digging daggers in Trunks for more information.

"I just came back to check up on everyone this time."

****

Dende shifted his weight from one foot to another, very conscious of every movement in the crowded room. The Saiyans were engaged in another staring contest; Vegeta's forehead vein was very visible and Goku was grinding his teeth away to nubs. Piccolo had retreated to a corner to meditate. The kais did little more than look on bewildered. 

****

After the fight with Buu, all the Z fighters spent some time recovering. Four of them in particular had the added weight of also dealing with some unexpected side effects. Fusion did funny things like that. 

Trunks and Goten had already been extremely close, the best of friends. Their fusing together simply made them appreciate each other more. They had instantly acquired each other's knowledge; but their fusion was temporary, so not much emphasis had been placed on the compatibility of the new entity's joined personalities. 

Vegeta and Goku's fusion was much more complicated. Since the Potara earrings were supposed to fuse permanently, the two beings involved in the union underwent a different kind of merging. They shared not just knowledge, but memories, experiences, past demons, future dreams… everything. With the Potara's magic, the newly blended individual also gained understanding and respect, so even two once-mortal enemies could peacefully coexist as one. 

In the heat of battle, neither half of Vegetto dwelled long on the effects of their broken fusion. Once Buu's danger passed and they could both think about what happened, however, Vegeta and Goku realized exactly how much each other had gone through in their lives.  

Goku woke up several nights from dreams so painfully vivid, he wondered how Vegeta had managed to keep from being more detached than he already was. He would walk by Gohan and Chi Chi and feel so much respect and… admiration, it would take his breath away. Goku knew from the talks with his son that Gohan had grown to value and look up to Vegeta, but he never in a million years would have thought that the feeling was mutual. 

Yet Vegeta, on a more subconscious level, had come to appreciate Kakarott's family. He could not overlook Gohan's obvious fighting skills and place as a warrior. And although they grated on each other's nerves to no end, Chi Chi had an inner strength and resolve that Vegeta knew was born out of hardship and trials. Much like his own. 

Likewise, Vegeta found himself much more tolerant of everything from Trunks' antics to Bulma's outrageous mother. Seeing through his old enemy's eyes also made Vegeta very aware of how much Kakarott had sacrificed for his family's well-being. For his friends. For himself. 

Vegeta still was not sure if he liked having Kakarott's set of moral values pressing on his rather liberal conscience. He knew without a doubt his pre-Buu self would have laughed outright at the idea forming in his mind. But he guessed the new Vegeta would not have it any other way. 

****

The elder Kai had overlooked the presence of mere mortals on his home planet. He had disregarded their extended stay. He had even ignored their inappropriate clothing. He did so because he thought very highly of the one who had released him from the confines of the Z Sword. He didn't unlock Gohan's dormant powers without learning a _little something about the complex young man. _

Even though the elder Kai had generously tolerated everything in this crazy situation, he put his foot down when the arrogant prince started to rearrange his furniture. 

"What do you think you are doing, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was busy pushing the side table away from its spot next to the bed. Ignoring questioning stares and the elder Kai's whining, he picked up the overstuffed chair and set it down alongside the table. He surveyed the now empty area surrounding Gohan's bed. 

"You should leave now, Kakarott."

_I can't let you go through with this. Bulma would kill me if anything happened to you._

_And__ your mate would just let it slide if I did not try everything to save her firstborn? Do not think for a moment that any of your foolishness rubbed off on me. _

_You don't have to do this, Vegeta. It's too risky. _

_Like I have a choice…_

_I'll__ do it with you._

_No. Just because you have my knowledge does not mean you understand what you are doing. You would end up worse than Gohan… If something happens, and Bulma agrees, just use the dragonballs or something. _

_Vegeta-_

_Kakarott, I have made up my mind.  _

With a final glare and a nod, Goku quietly retreated outside. If they thought Vegeta moving furniture was odd, the others found Goku's behavior even more perplexing. 

Before he disappeared out the door, Goku placed a hand on Dende's shoulder. The little kami would have jumped ten feet in the air if a Saiyan had not been attached to the hand to hold him down. 

"Can I talk to you outside, Dende? You too Elder Kai? And Shin?"

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: _Go ahead and shoot me now. A thousand-million apologies for being a slug and not updating in forever. I won't even try to excuse myself. It took a while for this part to come together and I guess deep down inside, I don't really want this story to end… which it will in two more parts. Sad… but happy all at the same time. ~Lady El'  _


	20. Part 18: Decisions

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 18: Decisions

****

Piccolo had been preparing himself for the worst. 

His life had been turned upside down ever since he first laid eyes on Gohan. And although Piccolo had grown fond of his only pupil, he would still be a pessimist - no matter how long he stayed fused with Kami, how often he visited the Sons, or how many talks he had with Dende. 

For the first time since they had met, Piccolo honestly did not know if Gohan could handle what he got himself into… and that scared the former Guardian more than he would admit. So, as he did with any rare onset of emotion, Piccolo meditated to sort through his thoughts. Sometimes it worked, other times, it didn't. 

This was definitely one of those other times. 

He did not think the others would actually leave with Goku, but the elder Kai's grumbling slowly grew softer as they traveled to another part of the Temple. Hearing nothing but Gohan's shallow breaths, Piccolo finally gave into his curiosity and opened his eyes to look around. Getting the shock of his life, he found the prince doing something he had never seen him do before. 

Vegeta was meditating. 

****

He sat on the floor in the middle of the space he had cleared. Legs crossed and back straight, Vegeta's hands rested lightly on his knees. Piccolo was struck at how comfortable the usually uptight prince looked in such a position. 

Before Piccolo could get over his surprise, Vegeta's strangely mellow voice interrupted the quiet. 

"One word, Namek, and you will not live to see the end of this convoluted story."

Choking back a laugh, Piccolo dropped to the ground and headed towards the bed. He didn't like how Gohan's ki kept spiking and plummeting. He had been around the kid long enough to know that Gohan was almost at his limit. His already-pushed-way-past-the-safe-limit limit.  Piccolo took off his cape and tucked it neatly around Gohan's feverish, shivering form. 

"I didn't think you would consider resorting to _my pastime, Vegeta. Goku doesn't even meditate very often."_

"As a matter of fact, this frivolous excuse for training was deemed helpful enough under certain circumstances to be included in the royal education curriculum on Vegeta."

"So… why are you doing it now?"

"Just preparing for the only thing I can think of to keep my life from falling apart."

"Come again?"

"Think about it, Namek. If Gohan dies, I have to spend the rest of my time here listening to Bulma's whining, Trunks and Goten's whining, Kakarott and his mate's whining. When she throws her silly parties, they will all get together to whine…Your ears are large enough. Make the connection." 

Vegeta stood up and stretched. Turning away from Piccolo, he leaned against the wall, looking eerily similar to when he was trying to reach Super Saiyan in Frieza's ship on Namek. Instead of forcing his power to grow however, Vegeta allowed his ki to steadily drop. Through carefully metered breaths, he continued to fill Piccolo in.

"Most of this survival training involved watching someone get beat within an inch of their life and analyzing how they managed to stay alive. After my teachers decided I was ready, the process was repeated on me… and another instructor. You usually do not remember much in this state, but apparently, with someone else going through the same thing, the less experienced can follow what the other is doing by ki-sensing.

"Since Gohan's ability to 'feel' all of us got him into this mess in the first place, I am pretty sure he will be able to pick up what I do. Hopefully he learns fast enough to realize he needs to do the same to pull himself out. 

"If Gohan starts struggling, just put him on the ground. Keep everyone away, Kakarott especially. He does not need to see anything, and breaking either of our concentrations even a little is not a good idea. Our kis will be… off, so do not bother monitoring them. And no matter what happens, leave me alone."

By the time he finished his instructions, Vegeta had slid to the ground. He curled into a fetal position and drew in a long breath. Piccolo watched with more than a mild interest as Vegeta slowly exhaled and his ki all but disappeared. 

****

He stood transfixed to the spot for a few moments until he remembered Vegeta's last warnings. Piccolo quickly placed himself outside Gohan's door and waited. It didn't take long before the others came running. Goku skidded to a halt and looked up alarmed. 

"What happened to Vegeta?"

"Nothing happened to him. He is just doing what he thinks needs to be done."

"_That_ is his big plan?! I can barely feel him! What in the world is he doing?"

Goku moved toward the door but a pink and green arm slid in front of him.   
  


"Vegeta said not to let you in… Anyone."

"Bu-but Piccolo! His ki is lower than Gohan's! He could be in trouble!"

"He said not to bother going by ki with this. Just trust that Vegeta knows what he's doing… and respect his requests."

Piccolo eyed Goku levelly. They both knew Goku could easily enter the room if he really wanted to. Thankfully, however, he comprehended that the situation was beyond his control and out of his hands. Goku hated this fact, since he felt more comfortable when _he_ was holding the trump card. But this wasn't physical combat, and he knew his son was in good, no great -the best- hands. 

"All right. I won't interfere… Call me if anything happens."

"You know I will." 

Goku turned around and headed towards the doors leading outside. Piccolo looked at Dende and gestured in the same direction. The shorter green being nodded and carefully pulled the kais along with him. No use getting everyone upset. The elder Kai was irritated enough already.

****

Piccolo had always considered himself as Gohan's personal Guardian ever since he sent him off to the forest to survive. He had watched the kid grow up -albeit a little prematurely- not unlike any parent would. And, like any parent, he wanted only the best for him. 

From witnessing Gohan's attempt at self-destruction to watching him struggling now, Piccolo had felt more than a little helpless. He hadn't been there to rescue him this time; he could do nothing anymore. 

As Piccolo watched the group retreat, he allowed himself to relax for the first time since this whole mess had started. He finally realized no amount of worrying could alter the situation for good or bad.   

It was all up to Gohan now. 

****

Time ceased to exist. An eternity, a blink of the eye, hours, seconds, days… he could not tell. But what did it matter? He was standing at the proverbial crossroads and he suddenly found himself hopelessly confused.

Death. 

He had grown up with it. Just a few weeks ago, he'd experienced it for himself. He was comfortable with it. Whether he was running from, preventing, or inflicting it, it was as natural to him as breathing. 

Life.

Oh how he longed for it! When it came, he felt like it was too good to be true. But he always seemed to wait with baited breath for it to be compromised again. He never relaxed enough to truly enjoy it. It had passed him by and hadn't even asked his permission.

But was it supposed to? Or was he just being a selfish complainer? Were his actions at all justified? Was it worth going back? Was he worthy enough _to go back? _

Why did he have to think so much?

It was at that moment that he made his choice. It was so simple, so easy. Why did he ever doubt himself before? Why had he _ever doubted his heart and his mind?_

Life, death, it didn't matter. It was all out of his hands. No matter how hard he tried to think otherwise, there were some things he was not made to know _or understand. Protector or not, his job was not supposed to be as difficult as he made it out to be. He wasn't Kami, he wasn't Shin, or King Kai, or his father. He was just himself._

And that was okay. It was finally enough. 

****

Awareness. 

Understanding. 

Memories flooded through his consciousness. Everything came into focus. 

An overwhelming amount of energy coursed through his body yet he was in total control. He saw his potential for the first time. And, for the first time, he wanted to experience it all. 

Feelings he had never felt so strongly before flooded his soul but they did not scare him. For the first time they were strangely familiar and comforting… together. 

Love, hate. Peace, confusion. Regret…  

Hope.

With one final scream, he gave into the burning desire and embraced himself.  

************************************************************************

Author's Note: ~sigh~ one more part left… Happy Thanksgiving!! 


	21. Part 19: The Infinte End

My Untitled Dragonball Z Epic

By Lady Eldaelen

Note: I do not own any of the characters nor am I legally associated with Dragonball Z or FUNimation. 

************************************************************************

Part 19: The Infinite End

****

Gohan was alone.

He had made his choice, but now he wondered if he was too late. Oh well, at least he got to make up his own mind. He realized that he didn't truly deserve to go back; who really did? That too, was all right. Gohan just wished he could explain himself. They all could have handled the truth. Even Videl. Maybe someday they would figure everything out.

_What had Dende said? They are all waiting for me to come back. Videl, Goten, my parents, Piccolo… Vegeta._

He was still in the dark, waiting for the end, the beginning, whatever. Then he felt it.

It started with a little tug… and a _very conscious order not to do something stupid. Over time, it grew to a persistent feeling, constantly reassuring Gohan's doubts and focusing his concentration just enough to be helpful. _

Before he could question what it was, Gohan had grabbed hold and did not let go. Instinctively he followed its lead. And he suddenly knew what to do.

****

Despite Vegeta's warnings, Piccolo kept close tabs on both Saiyan's ki levels. Gohan's ki continued to fluctuate sporadically and, like Piccolo feared, continued to weaken. After his initial drop, Vegeta's ki also began to oscillate. His variances, however, were controlled, almost patterned. 

Piccolo lost all sense of time as he felt the staccato undulations of their dancing kis. Never once did they level out or match up. From Vegeta's unconsciously fierce scowl, he somehow guessed that was a bad thing. 

It happened suddenly, jarring Piccolo out of the tentative meditation he had started to keep. Gohan's ki jumped, the highest it had been since he got hurt. It immediately crashed again, but this time Vegeta's did as well. They bottomed out to the lowest either ki had been so far. And as far as Piccolo could tell, they stabilized at the exact same level. 

Piccolo hastily began meditating again, furiously trying to pick up on the minute changes he felt taking place between the two Saiyans. He felt Vegeta's ki gradually start to grow. Slowly, almost painfully so, Gohan's did as well. 

****

He had been pacing impatiently around the front gardens of the Temple, just waiting. For Goku, this task was almost as hard as keeping out of the kitchen before Chi Chi called him for dinner. Like Piccolo, he couldn't help but keep an eye on the two unstable kis nearby. He was also just as startled at Gohan's sudden spike and both of their swift drops. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Goku left the three deities in the dust as he raced back inside. Since when did he listen to Vegeta anyway?

****

So deep in his meditation, Piccolo failed to notice Goku's appearance by his side. Well, he failed to care. Nothing could tear his attention away from what was happening. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Piccolo knew Goku wouldn't interrupt because he was feeling the same way too. 

To a casual observer, there was not a whole lot going on. Neither figure moved much, just a furrowed brow here, slight frown there, like they were deep in thought -or concentration. To those with the ability to sense ki well, the 'show' was much more interesting to feel.

Ever so slightly, Vegeta would raise his ki and wait for Gohan to do the same. At first, the increments were very small, almost undetectable. It would take Gohan a long time to pull his ki up to match Vegeta's. But the longer they went, the faster Gohan responded and the larger Vegeta's jumps became. 

Only one time did Gohan fall behind. There was a sudden drop in oxygen as everyone in the room held a collective breath. Amazingly, Vegeta dropped his ki back down to Gohan's level and waited for the boy to pull back up. Then they continued as if nothing had happened. 

Pretty soon they were raising their kis almost continually. Towards the end, Gohan actually passed Vegeta in their scramble for consciousness. Since no one had been keeping an eye on the time, they couldn't say how long it was until they realized both Saiyan's kis were at a respectable sleeping level. The twin groans that sounded out just moments later were enough for all ears present to rejoice over. 

****

Chi Chi moaned and shot up off Bulma's couch in a flash. Tears streamed down her face as she danced circles around the furniture. Her cries drew the others to the living room where all but one wondered what the crazed Son was talking about.

"He made it! He made it! My baby is going to be ok! He made it!" 

Videl shed her own joyful tears as she felt the emptiness leave her soul. She knew too. 

_I am going to kill you, Gohan. With all you put everyone through - me especially, you are a dead man… after I get all the information I want… then I will kill you…_

****

Previous experience enabled Vegeta to recover first from his self-imposed struggle. Feeling more than a little nauseous, the prince slowly pushed himself upright. He dropped his head to his chest and massaged his aching temples. Relieved that he could hear Gohan coughing behind him, Vegeta carefully stood on wobbling feet. 

****

Piccolo was the first to recover from the shock of seeing _both Saiyans blink open tired eyes. He was at Gohan's side immediately, carefully helping him to sit upright as a coughing fit plagued the weakened teen. Piccolo was sure if Gohan had been well enough to eat, the remains of said meals would have been all over his cape. _

****

At the sight of seeing his son wake up, Goku was ready to do cartwheels and back flips. The only reason he didn't instantly wrap his son in a huge bear hug was the fact that it would have caused Gohan more pain than he already went through. Since Piccolo was tending to him at the moment anyway, Goku looked around to find another place to channel his sudden surge of joy. 

****

Vegeta regretted standing so soon. 

The moment he was totally upright, he felt his knees give way and he braced himself for the feeling of perfectly chiseled Kai tiles smacking his royally throbbing forehead. As was usually the case with Kakarott around, his plans were inexplicably altered. This time, Vegeta was almost thankful.

Goku caught Vegeta under the arms just before he collapsed to the ground. He led the prince towards the closest thing available for Vegeta to use to support himself. Gripping the edge of Gohan's bed, he turned around to face his benefactor. 

Goku's eyes welled with tears as he faced his son's benefactor. He didn't trust his voice enough to warrant messing up what he had to say.

_Thank you doesn't cover it, Vegeta. _

_I know Kakarott._

_You saved my son's life. _

_You would have done the same. You already have… Bulma's too. _

_This is different. I will never be able to repay you. _

_It is about time you were indebted to me, Kakarott._

Vegeta moved to assess his 'patient' but a firm hand grasped his shoulder. For a brief eternity, the last remaining Saiyans solemnly regarded each other in a way only they could understand. With a slight nod, the prince focused his attention back to the bed and the other disappeared with a two-fingered salute to spread the good news. 

****

As his coughing passed, Piccolo helped Gohan lay back down. Even resting, the kid looked exponentially better already. He carefully examined his student's face, happily noting a twinge of color returning to his cheeks and a half-smile relaxing wrinkles from the previous pain-filled frown. 

Vegeta got the Namek's once-over as well. Aside from looking… drained, Piccolo thought he looked better worse for wear. Vegeta tentatively placed a shaky hand on Gohan's forehead. He closed his eyes to keep from passing out as he sorted through what he was sensing.

_Fever broken… ki still low, but permissible… heart functioning normal again… breathing easier… _

A hoarse whisper caused Vegeta to glance back down. Gohan's eyes were open now, eagerly searching for his own. They were clearer than Vegeta ever recalled seeing them before. And it wasn't from the tears that were dropping on the pillow.

_Thank you. _

Vegeta cleared his throat from the scratchiness that threatened to spill out his own onyx orbs. His lopsided half-smirk did little to cover the current of emotions he tried to hide. Who did he really need to keep them from anyway? 

_You have always had it in you, Gohan. I merely showed you the way._

"Do not expect another handout from me next time."

****

Piccolo studied Gohan's eyes as well. Like Vegeta, he felt as if he was seeing them for the first time. Deep in the depths of another mind, however, memories were rising to the surface of recollection. 

There was a time, when a wizened sage held a tiny bundle in his arms. A wriggling newborn had gazed up at his own personal Kami with eyes just like Piccolo saw now. They were a good deal younger then, but they were still his. Still Gohan. 

And just like the soul they had always reflected, they were once again whole. 

****

Dende was all smiles as he watched the scene play out before him. The Kais were equally as giddy - in a more properly fitting way, of course. But even the elder Kai couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping every now and then.

"What a wild ride this has been, eh sonnies?"

"You can say that again, Elder Kai."

"I'm glad this part of Gohan's life is finally over. I don't think I could have taken another run."

The elder Kai squinted proudly at his subordinate Guardian. 

_You did exactly what you needed to do, my boy. _

"No, Dende. His story is just beginning."

****

The End. 

************************************************************************

Author's Note: It is finished!!!!! Sorry for the long wait. I got an internship across the country (literally), packed up my entire dorm room, and got engaged within a 72-hour period. After I got back from vacation, I kept putting off posting because… well, I wasn't satisfied with the ending. I was and am happy with it, really, but somehow I didn't think it was last week. It just seemed inadequate… or something. Hopefully it wasn't as bad to you as I was making it out to be in my head. 

Thank you for all your wonderful support and kind reviews of this story. It was a hard piece for me to write, being a response for a close friend's personal struggles last spring. He worked them out before I had a chance to form the plot, and I never even told him of his inspirational influence, but I dedicate this story to him all the same. This is for you, MGF, may you always know there are people who care about you. 


End file.
